Love Square
by MunchyCookies
Summary: I'm terrible at summary but... This between Tris,Uriah,Zeke, and Four. All 3 boys fall in love with Tris , which one will she choose? , find out by reading this :D fail...? I am sorry if I don't have the perfect grammar
1. Author

**Hello as you all may know I am a new user.I will be writing a story about Tris , Four ,Zeke, and, Uriah as all 3 of the boys fall in love with her. Since this is my first time writing a story I want constructive criticism. I am not sure if i will update if you anything to be added in the story please send me a pm or put a star (like this *)next to it and I will review over it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning to my phone I look at the caller ID it was Christina , I answer She was screaming like crazy about how we are going to the new school tomorrow, and if there gonna be any cute guys and stuff. I didn't had time for another one of her scenes and stuff so I said we could talk about it over lunch at Subway. Christina agreed and I hang up.

After showering , I decided to put on hoodie and jeans. I also put my hair into a ponytail. Since we were eating I decided not to put on makeup. After breakfast I decided to hang out with Caleb for a while, So we watch modern family and had a pillow fight, I joked about Susan which is Caleb crush. I tell him many times that he should tell her how he feel but he doesn't listen. When I check the time it was 12:00. I told Caleb,my mom,and dad goodbye and head out.

When I get to Subway , Christina was waiting for me. She looked annoyed as usual If I don't show up on time, we both order a BLT and water. While we was eating I saw two guys sitting there across from us. One has Deep Blue eyes and the other had Brown eyes with a light shade of brown in his skin. I turn away when I saw one of the guys saw me looking at them like a creep. Christina saw me turn away and she asked "What's wrong?". I pointed at the two guys and her eyes trailed over there sneaking a quick she turns around squealing.

- PAGE BREAK -

After our little "incident" we went I gotten some tank tops, Pajamas, High waisted Shorts, and some were all on sale so we spent $150.00 instead of $300.00. After buying clothes we went into bath and body works. Then Christina tries to drag me into Victoria secret."NO, NOT THIS STORE ANYTHING BUT THIS" I said but she stills we come out the two guys from earlier was walking and I try going back into the store to hide but Christina stands her ground and drags me out. She said " So what if to guys see you coming out of a lingerie store". I told her " Yes it's a very big do you like to have guys where you had an "awkward moment" come and see you coming out of a lingerie store, plus we don't even know if they going to the same school as us". Just as I said that they came over and I was blushing both of the guys were defined and had one with dark blue eyes was wearing a black tee-shirt and some jeans and he keeps on staring at me as a matter of fact both guys are staring at me. Anyways the other guy had a blue shirt on with a symbol on it and some jeans. They came walking up to us with smirks on their face as the saw Christina holding the Victoria secret bag."Hi my name is four and this is my best bud Zeke" said Four."Hi my name is Christina and this is my best friend Be- I covered Christina's mouth before she could say anything else. "My name is Tris" I said. "Hello Tris and Hello Christina it was good meeting you but me and my friend Zeke have to go so bye!".

"After that I thought we weren't gonna see them again but boy I was wrong".

**Hey guys thanks for reading chapter one/two of my story i will need at least one review to write chapter four. Remember Constructive criticism is always approved. Until next time**

**-MunchyCookies **


	3. Chapter 3

**{Authors Note}Before I start the story again I would like to thank story edittor for being my first review and first follower!. I would also thank karebear22 for being my second I checked today i couldn't believe the amount of views I gotten for my first chapter even though it was just me saying something.I always thought that famous people would get 100+ views on there stories in one day but I feel proud of myself.I would also like to thank the people who viewed it today i want to get at least 2 reviews from either one of these 3 lets go to the story.**

_Last time:_

_I thought i was never gonna see them again but boy I was wrong..._

Now:

_Earlier that day_

I woke up as usual with my radio blasting Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I sigh and look at the clock."WOAH!" I exclaim as I hopped into the shower because its 6:40 which means I have less than 20 mins to get ready and I finish showering I decided to put on a tank top then a mickey mouse sweater on I also put on some black skinny jeans and some high tops. I put on some eyeliner and some nude color lip gloss. I got an granola bar and a muffin and my older brother, Caleb drives me to school.

When I got to school I went in the front office for my receptionist handed me my schedule of course asking for my name. My schedule was:

**Homeroom - Room 122**

**AP Mathematics - Room 122**

**Study Hall**

**Lunch**

**AP Language Arts - Room 100**

**Science - **

**Physical Education - Amar**

**American History - Room 105**

**Locker - 129 (combination will be given)**

I was excited as I get to see Tori, Tori has always been there for me she like an aunt to me. I go to her restaurant everyday for a latte , And we got to know each other. I bump into Christina on the way going to class we only had 3 classes together and that was gym, language arts, and science."Today gonna be boring"I said under my breathe, but things couldn't get any better!. Turns out that those two boys that I saw yesterday go to this school and they both are in my homeroom.

While Tori was talking in class I catch Four I think that was his name sneaking glances at me , the other guy was just staring at me both of them blushes when I catch them doing that. Other than that I zoned out for the rest of class then the bell everyone in the class leaves except for us five Me, Al, Four, A girl named Marlene, And a girl named Shauna. I was waiting for the rest of class to come in. Marlene decided to sit next to me and she greeted me with a smile.(Sorry about this part I don't have a book with me but this is how I think she looks)I notice how she looks she had long wavy reddish brownish hair, Her eyes were brown,She were wearing a White crop top and black skinny jeans, and to finish it off she had natural color make up and white high tops, a very pretty person I believe.

"Hi my name is Marlene and you are?"

"Hi Marlene my name is Tris"

" I think were gonna be such good friends".

"I think so too".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah lunch time my favorite time of the day"I said as I head over to the table Marlene was showing me and Christina. "Alright guys I would like you to meet Zeke ,Four, and , Shauna which you guys met already and here is Uriah, Will , and Lynn". "Say hi to Christina and Tris". "Hi" as everyone said and me and Christina took our seats. I sat down next to Between Four and Zeke , and Christina sits across from me next to Will and Lynn.

"Are you guys new here?" ask Uriah

"I look at Uriah features he look just like Zeke but younger they both are handsome".

I must have been looking at him too long because Christina snaps her finger In my face saying "Get out of this trance your freaking the poor boy out!". When I realize what I have been doing I saw Uriah hiding under the table scared. He said "Help Meee!" Which made us laugh. Anyways the bell rings and I headed out to language arts and it was pretty boring until I got to gym. I change into my gym uniform and everyone from lunch was there today we played dodge ball and it was boys verses girls , we didn't win and I got hit in the face with a ball and I blacked out. When I wake up I was in the nurse office and the nurse came in."Oh good your awake, Turns out that you suffered an concussion but you should get better to go to your last period class".

" How long I was out and How I got here?"

"You was out for 20 minutes and this young man with deep blue eyes carried you here."

_"Four carried me here"._

I let that repeat in my mind over and over again until the nurse told me I could go back to class.

**After School**

I went home and lied on my bed not caring where my backpack landed, And since it was the first week of school we didn't have homework. All I could think of is that he carried me I wonder what he saw or do during those minutes when I was out...


	4. Chapter 4

**{Authors Note}Hey guys, Today I'm not feeling to well but I will try my best to see if i can fit 2 chapters in.I would like to give a thanks to Kyle3698 for being my first review in chapter 3 which means I will be doing chapter Four, and being one of my 3 followers.I would also give a thanks to story editorr and karebear 22 for being my first to followers. Now my last shout out is to uriahthefabulous and flierpower for being my other followers. This chapter I need at least 1 to 2 reviews for me to continue.**

_Last Time:_

_I went home and lied on my bed not caring where my backpack landed, And since it was the first week of school we didn't have homework._

_ All I could think of is that he carried me I wonder what he saw or do during those minutes when I was out..._

**Now:**

Eventually I drifted off into a deep sleep , Next thing I know is a cup of ice cold water splashes on my face Oh my I look I see Christina , Marlene , Zeke , and Four around me with grins.

"How the he- "I am cut off buy Christina so I had to give her a dollar.( It was a little thing we do if were close to cursing we have to pay up)Did you get in my house!"

"Caleb let us in"

"I'm gonna kill him when you guys go" I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you had to wake me up like that?"I said

"Because while you was dreaming you was saying somebody name in it"Christina said while smirking.

I look confused then I ask "who name was it".

"Four"

I sit in shock as she said his name I look over and saw him blushing like crazy then left the room. I told Marlene and Zeke to leave my room and they could hang out in the living room and so they left. I ask Christina if I said it in front of them and she said no I also ask if I said it in anyway and she said no. I was relieved when she said no because that would have been more embarrassing.

When I walk to the living room I saw everyone talking so I joined them. Until Zeke said " Hey Tris I was Wondering If you could come over this Friday for a back to school party that me and my little brother have every year"

"Sure , Why not?" I said

Everyone stayed for a little until I told them it's getting pretty late so I told Christina and Four that they could stay over. Christina told me that I should wear layers when i'm going to the party. Something about strip truth or dare I think. When Christina and Four was about to leave. Four asked me if he could talk to me real quick. I said ok. Four told me even though it was only one day that he met me he instantly fall in love with me. But what I see through my eyes that he's a player or an cheater. Until he did the unexpected...

_He kissed me..._

_But instead of pushing him back like I do with any other boys I kissed him back._

** 3 Days later ( It's Thursday)**

3 days passed and it just been awkward between me and Four. Ever since the kiss. He's been coming over lately. Even though our gym teacher pair us up for a physical project which was over yesterday he still came over. We would have long make out sessions, But we were caught when Caleb happens to walk into the room , He wiggles his eyebrows then back out the room like nothing happened. Four also ask me to be his girlfriend but I told him it was too early for that and he did understand. But everything was coming so quick , I guess I can say were friends with benefits only Christina was noticing that something was going on but wouldn't stop bothering me.

**Friday**

Today I headed over to Christina's house and she got me all dolled up. She told me to put on the lingerie which I forcefully said no. But then she forces on me and when Christina mad that's bad news. So i'm wearing the black push up bra and underwear set. Then she put a tank top over that and gave me a black dress. It was one of those fluffy dress that i like and it doesn't show to much skin at all. Then she put on my make up **( sorry that I couldn't describe this part I only more makeup once and that was for a school play). **After that we head off to the party.

**Sorry for a short chapter I think i can fit another one here. Anyways they are playing candor or dauntless in the next chapters I need ideas for truth or dare before 4pm because at 5 I won't be able to come back on unless it's weekends.**


	5. Candor or Dauntless

**[Warning this chapter have a game of candor or dauntless. Some scenes may seem inappropriate for anybody under 13. You have been warned.]**

_Last Time on Love square:_

_After that we head off to the party._

**Now**

As me and Christina enter Zeke's house we smelled sweaty people from dancing and alcohol. "I think this is a bad idea" I said to Christina but when I look she was dancing with Will. Make me rephrase that she was dancing onto Will instead. Before this get any awkwarder I decided to sit at the bar/table and Four happens to come by.

"You look pretty today Tris".

"Thank you , You don't look to bad yourself". I said

"Wanna dance?"

**"**Sure ,why not"

And so we danced. Until we heard an interruption from Zeke who looks like he's drunk. He said "If your not my closest friends or if you don't sit with me at lunch then get the heck out of here you pansycakes!". Alright tonight and tomorrow night we are gonna play Candor or Dauntless which is truth or dare but just in a fancier way. "Alright since this is my house I will start off". Zeke said then his eyes start wandering over to Christina, I was relieve then he eyes turn to me and said Tris , Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um dauntless?"

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with ..."

_I hope it's four , Wait what?!_

"Uriah" said Zeke while grinning.

Zeke's POV

I bet she was thinking it would be with four but I glad I change that now since Christina and Tris is still new here it gonna be a hard time for them for these 2 nights.

Tris POV

I look over at four who had death glare sent to Zeke , Then I look at Marlene and she mouth "it's ok" I knew that Marlene was dating Uriah or something but that just awkward and I don't want to be the first person to strip with only a tank top and underwear on. So I got up and grab Uriah's hand to drag him in the closet. I saw Christina wiggling her eyebrows and Four is sending a glare. When we get in there I realize how small the closet is and there's not enough space between us. " We don't have to do this if you don't want to I just didn't want to take off my-" I said when I was cut of by Uriah lips. When he kisses me it is slow and passionate but when Four does it , it is rough and full of hunger. Soon this turn out into a full make out session, I was pretty sure Uriah gave me a love bite but I don't know. Next thing I know that the door bust open and everybody face was in shock and I saw Zeke was grinning , Marlene had an hurt expression on her face but she shake it off and Four look like he was gonna kill somebody. Uriah said "nothing happen" to Zeke but Zeke ask "then why are both of you blushing like crazy and is that a bite i see one tris neck?"Anyways we sit back in our seats.

The rest of today game go by with some funny dare I got revenge on Zeke so he was in a bunny costume and a little girl kick him where the light doesn't they sent Christina and Will into the closet we heard alot of moans and when we open up was only to see that will shirt was off.

"Didn't know you had it in you Will."

The rest of the day had funny dare and Four ask to be my girlfriend during one of the dare and gave me a promise ring it was so cute. The next day were different instead of walking by myself I had strong arms around me to protect me. This truth or dare was normal and fine. I decided to stay with Four at his apartment he told me his name was Tobias , And we make out but it only seems that he only want to kiss me and not talk about other stuff. Then one night while we was you know kissing it started to get really heated. He was shirtless and he started to tug on my shirt and I told him to stop but he didn't . Then he was like "Why babe scared of intimacy?". I look at him and I said "yes I am scared of intimacy" "Scared as hell" He just laugh and walk away. He did stop doing those make out session and I was glad.


	6. The cheater Is found

**{Last night i notice that i got over 10 reviews I was so happy! *happy dance* Right as now i have 14 reviews and the amount of people who read my story is 1,097 views. Anyways to answer your guys question, Four six Tobias tris** **I'm not sure what a dill hole is but ok?, ****Fourtris Lover I can't keep any promises about it being fourtris at the end , Rileyluvdivergen I will consider making it into a story. Anyways this chapter you may love me or hate me but your gonna see the unexpected I guess. **

**[ Warning again for this chapter. Some scenes may seem inappropriate for young viewers. You had been warned]**

_Last time on Love__square:_

_I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with ... Uriah_

_He did stop doing those make out session and I was glad._

**This is on the second day of truth or dare**

When I said that this truth or dare was normal it was no where near normal make me start from the beginning of the game. I was wearing a black tank top with a pink sweater over it, it was shoulders off. Then I had black leggings on and a pink skirt , Lastly I had my black converse on and my hair is in a ponytail. Zeke said " Since this is my house I'll start first." "Christina candor or dauntless?" " dauntless"

"Alright I dare you to go outside and kiss the first person you see and then egg them" Zeke said. When me Christina and Zeke walk outside we saw it was peter and Christina took off her shirt real quick to reveal a cami. "Did she back out again?" asked Lynn who looked annoyed. "Yep" Zeke said popping the p. _I started to think why me and Christina is the only one getting the bad dares , well i have to admit some were good but anyways why is that. _For awhile i keep on being pushed to do 7 minutes in heaven with four. But I didn't wanted to because it always ended up going fast or he tries to get rid of my fear but I simply take off my off shoulders sweater. They were all looking at me like something was wrong with me. Later on I was force to be in the closet with Zeke and the only thing he was doing was twerking which i didn't like so I put him in a headlock.

When the door open up Shauna came and grab Zeke from me and I could see Lynn smiling. Zeke said " I think Tris been hanging out with Lynn a little bit too much. I got Marlene and zeke in a unicorn costume and they ran down the streets sing the narwhals song the that same kid from yesterday came and kick Zeke again where the light doesn't shine , She also punch Marlene. I was dare again to be in the closet with Uriah again hoping he's nothing like Zeke and the same thing happened yesterday. Any ways here a real interesting part. Uriah was eating his dauntless cake that he had until Will asked him

"Uriah candor or dauntless?" Will asked

"Candor"Uriah answered.

"How far would you go for dauntless cake?" This was my chance so I got a scoop of Uriah's cake and I wasn't paying attention because the cake was really good. Until he crashed his lips onto me I could feel his tongue slide right into my mouth right away and stole the cake I was chewing on the he pulls away.

"See that's how far I'll go" Uriah says.

"My cake!"I yelled.

"Don't worry about it Trissy I'll buy you another one."And that's how it go when I went home I wash my mouth off and , When I look through the window I see four. I open up the window and he slap me instantly. What was that for? For not taking the dare. I hold my cheek and then I slap him as hard as I can. Later that week he apologized and said that he was being stupid and was jealous of Uriah. Of course I forgive him.

**3 months later (it is winter) If your under the age then you should skip this part I guess**

Today our science teacher let us choose partners and I chose four. He told he could come at 4 and so I decided to come at 3:00 when I walk to his apartment I saw 3 cars parked in the front I walk in I ask the man in the front desk and he told me room 122 when I walk there the door was already open and was slightly creep when I walked in I saw a naked lady laying on the coach she had brown curly hair and brown eyes it seems she didn't notice me. When I walked by the bathroom there was a blonde washing her face then entering the shower. I heard alot of noise in the other room and it sound like someone was moaning or something like that. **( You see where I'm going with this eh?)** When I walked in I saw 2 people under the cover. The hair color looks like it Marlene's and then I heard four screaming in pleasure I guess I don't understand too much of these things because I usually skip health class. When I came closer it was four and Marlene. I took a quick picture of both of them and the other 2 girls before screaming" You son of a b!tch!" I yelled and Four and Marlene turned to see me in here with tears staining my eyes I ran out of his apartment and I see him coming after me.

I ran to Christina's House and bang on the door until her mother open up the door to see me tears. "Tris honey what's wrong?" "Can I see Christina" I asked. Sure and let me get you some hot chocolate, Christina ,Tris is here and she want you to come see her."

"Ok mom."

Christina came downstairs already in her pajamas when she saw me she ask " Oh my gosh tris what happened!" That sick ba*turd named four cheated on me." "But wait this not the best part this is the semi best part is that it was 3 girls" "Oh but that's not all Marlene was one of them too" I said sarcastically. Christina says "I'm gonna kill him and how could Marlene do this to you she was so sweet and sincere."

Christina asked "do you have proof?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because were heading to Zeke's and Uriah's house"So Christina get in her mom's car in her pj's and drive me over there when Uriah opened up the door he look at Christina and said " OK what's wrong with tris and why is you in your pj's?"

"Uriah I think you should sit down this may be hard to take in?' I said to him

"What you mean?"

We walk in to the living room and Christina asked where's Zeke?

"Probably getting some from Shauna"Uriah answered back

"I heard that and Shauna is in the kitchen you dumb a**" Zeke said coming up the stairs.

"Woah what's wrong with tris?" Zeke asked and Shauna came and sat next to him. I grab Uriah hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Why are you squeezing my hand it seems like you were telling me the news that my mom or brother died?" Uriah said

" Alright let's start then I was heading to Four's apartment and when i came the door was slightly open and so I entered in when i came in her i saw a naked woman laying down on the coach then there was another one who had blonde hair in the shower" I could see them gasp as I show them the picture. I squeeze Uriah hand tighter and told them but the worst part isn't that yet.

" When I head into Four's bedroom there was a lot of screaming of pleasure and-d I saw Four and M-M- Marlene in the bed together". I saw Uriah stands up and yell " NO! Marlene would never do anything like that to me." I walk up to him and show the picture of both of them shocked. Uriah looks shocked fulled with hurt and anger then he head to the bathroom and we hear sobs and " Marlene why!". We later on heard a knock on the door and it turns out it's Four and Marlene waiting there. I heard Four said " Zeke open up I KNOW TRIS IS THERE!". Zeke told us to hide and we all head into the closet except for Shauna she went in the kitchen so only me and Christina is squished in the closet.

I can hear Zeke open the door and said "Four what's going on with you and Tris", "Nothing she didn't came in at my apartment and I was worried about her so I came here to check inside your house". "Then why is Marlene with you " "um'. All of a sudden Uriah come busting out of the bathroom and Marlene came to hug him he push her away and said "don't you ever touch me again!".

"What did I do?" She was trying to sound innocent and I came out of the closet and said "you know exactly what you did you b*tch". Four came up to me and try to kiss me and I push him off. "Get away from me!".

"Can I at least explain myself?"

"No , But I have one question"

"Yes?"

"How long!"

"3 months"

"What!"

"Tris I love you this was an honest mistake"

"If this was a mistake you wouldn't be doing it everyday for 3 months straight!"I took off the promise ring and smashed it on the ground "Don't you ever talk to me again!". Then I turn to Marlene "and YOU! , How could you do this to me I thought we were best friends but your just like any other girl who throw themselves at any guy. I headed towards her and punch her square in the jar then she fell over and I kept hitting her until Zeke and Uriah had to pull me off. I turn to four and does the same thing but harder and I had to get pulled off again then I ran and lock myself in the bathroom not wanting to come out. I eventually drifted off to sleep thinking what I do wrong to deserve this.

**Ok do any of you guys hate me now? probably ,probably not. I feel like writing this chapter made me had a dirty mind. I could possible post another chapter today or not but let me here your reviews. Sorry and four tris shippers I wanted this story to be different because most of the time it's four and tris. Reviews Please!**

**~ MunchyCookies **


	7. The aftermath

_Last time on Love Square: __I ran and lock myself in the bathroom not wanting to come out. I eventually drifted off to sleep thinking what I do wrong to deserve this._

I wake up and I am inside the bathroom. The bathroom doesn't look like mines then everything starts coming back to me like a river with Four and Marlene cheating and betraying me. Punch Four and Marlene , hearing that it been going on for 3 months straight. I realize that tears are coming down my face and I wipe them away. I open the bathroom door to see some clothing on the floor. I look and notice that it's Christina's clothing , her smallest one's too. I took an shower and put on a black sequin tank top with a bra inside that happens to be push up too and some booty shorts. I look and saw a note that said "Hope you fell better signed by Zeke , Shauna , Christina , and Uriah. I walk out and Uriah and Zeke is already eating breakfast when both of the turn and and look at my legs real quickly. I blush a deep red and then grab a plate of pancakes. I guess I was eating my pancakes fast because when I finish Uriah and Zeke look at me with disgust. "What? they really good" I said before getting another plate. When I look at Uriah face his eyes look puffy and red like he was sick but I knew he was crying. "What?" Uriah asked , Snapping me out of my trance. "Huh"

"you've been staring at me for 10 minutes now and I'm getting kind of freaked out"

"oh sorry , Did you sleep well last night." Uriah chuckles and said "yes, but I should be asking you the question" "You basically went through hell last night". "Yeah I know" all of a sudden I see four calling me and so as Marlene and there's alot of left messages on it, like pls come back to me bby , you haven't broken up with me, I will find you and slap you twice as hard, I will come to your house and kill everyone then I can have you for myself ;). When I look at all these text messages I started to cry and Uriah just grab my phone and looks on the messages and then I can see his face begin to heat up then Zeke grab the phone from him and see the text. Zeke then said we gonna need you guys to thinks out without any physical ( Zeke turn his head at me) action. I'm thinking of inviting them to a private party so they can explain themselves or you can just make a revenge or you can sit down and mope around my house. After a moment of silence "I pick..."

Today Christina took me shopping again she told me that I need to look gorgeous in front of Four to prove what he's missing. So Christina bought me another one of those lacy push up bras but this time it was red and it came with an underwear set she put on some see through stockings so my legs can show through. Then she gotten me a booty shorts. She gave me a shirt that gave me a lot of cleavage then a black lace sweater to top it off. She gave me uggs and then does my makeup. She curls up my hair and when I look in the mirror I told her I look beautiful. She nods in agreement and we head over to the house when we walk in everyone stop and they were staring at me. I saw four over there in the corner with his mouth drop open. While I was walking I heard a few wolf whistle and calls. I walk over to our group and Zeke told everyone to leave.

" Alright since everyone left I made this party to have a short discussion about what happened 2 days ago. "What happened?" Lynn asked. "May I asked everybody to sit down." Zeke said. I was sitting right next to Uriah who had his around me. _ Everything was going as planned. _I see Four was sitting right next to Marlene. Christina was sitting towards my right and everyone else was scattered or sitting somewhere else. " So 2 days ago Tris saw the unexpected , Turns out that Four was cheating on her with not only one girl but 3 girls. Everybody gasp. Wait I'm not finish yet but one of her closest friends Marlene was with Four in bed together. Everyone look at Marlene with shock. Lynn got up and said "I did not expect this from you Marlene of all the people." "But the thing is why you did it Four!" I said spitting his name out like venom. Four got up from his seat and took a step closer to me and said because you didn't give me what I wanted. I splash my drink in his face and he slap me. I soon blacked out and when I woke up 5 mins later I see Lynn had Four in a headlock and Zeke is trying to pull her off.

When all the craziness calmed down we decided to play Candor or Dauntless for the revenge to take place. We filled everyone in the plan except for Marlene and Four. When we went through the dare I was dare to stay in the closet with Uriah for 10 minutes and the four and Marlene has to open it. ( I feel like I've been repeating this for awhile ) When we went into the closet we strip down to our undergarments and wasted no other time. We started to kiss each other even though we were both hurt and didn't wanted to started dating again we continue. Uriah soon move on to my neck . I let out a small moan and then we heard. "1 minute you guys!" I hear Zeke said then I wrap my legs around Uriah's waist and continued. Until we saw four and Marlene opening the door. I see Marlene look like she was about to cry and then I got off of Uriah and Punch Four in his face.

" Now you know how I feel!" When I look I knock him out unconscious.

**This was a short chapter, I think I'm gonna go see a doctor since my mind is turning dirty uh teenager hormones I guess. See you guys tomorrow and Remember to Review and favorite :D**


	8. Heart Broken and Suicide

**Hey guys I would like to say that I got 17 reviews and I need 3 more to make 20. I been having some chapter problems so if a chapter don't show up I am aware of that. I also got 2 more followers. THIS CHAPTER HAS A TOUCHY THEME IN IT I APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS WHO BEEN THROUGH THIS WAS READING IT.**

_Last Time on love square: " Now you know how I feel!" When I look I knock him out unconscious._

A week has passed since everything happened. My parents went out on a business trip and Caleb went on a 2 week field trip to the erudite science place. Were also on the first day of winter break. So I've been living with Uriah and Zeke. Four has been trying to talk to me or he tries to pin me down. But one of my friends always pulls him off. I started to hang out with Lynn more. And Zeke and I have became good friends. With Uriah that's a different story he's always inside the house or he's in his room. I have stop talking to Marlene but somethings not right. Before winter break I saw some fine lines on her arms and legs. And she was at the hospital at one point. I can't tell if it's self harm though. I'm kind of concern for her and she's been very distant. Marlene also seem to be losing alot of weight too she look almost bony. I know I was mad at her but I still feel bad.

One day when I was sitting on the chair with everybody except Four and Marlene I gotten a text message from her. It was long and it said.

"Tris I know that you probably will read this or not. But the reason why I did all these stuff to you were to protect you. Right after our first and second truth or dare games I got pulled over by four and he told me that i got to be his s-sex slave for the remainder of the year or he would go and kill my whole family and you guys too. Since I'm an only child friends do mean alot to me. But he said if I told anybody about this he would torture me then kill me. He did hit me a couple times and I have scars on my back because it not like those little slaps he gave you. He actually uses a whip on me If i don't do what is told. Ever since you found me and him the beatings have gotten worst and that's was the partial reason why I was in the hospital. Also for the first month he try to r-r... me. I know that you saw the lines on my skin and that was self harm. I've been cutting myself. My mother been ignoring me for this whole week and I don't know why. Uriah and Zeke was the closest people to my family. I am heart broken and I already try suicidal attempts 2 times maybe 3 lucks a charm. I just want to let you know that I love every single one of you guys like a brother and sister. I've been told that I won't be miss and i'm not pretty and all this stuff. Don't even try to find me. Probably by time you read this message I be long gone."

Yours truly~ Marlene

When I finish reading the text there was tears coming from my eyes and everyone turn around to look at me. "Oh my GOSH,"Oh my GOSH".Come on we got to hurry!" I said

" What's going on?" Christina asked

" Marlene is trying to kill her self."

Everyone gasp and got out and we got into the cars and drive off. "Why is Marlene doing this to herself and do you know where she located at." Uriah asked. " I track her down she's at the abandon park and here read this" I told him and his eyes widen. "Hurry up Zeke she's gonna jump off the chasm!" Lynn shouts and Zeke speed down until we saw her trying stand on the railing with only a white dress on no socks or shoes. Stop Marlene! She turns around and smiles weakly at us. If you guys take a step closer I will jump! She said weakly. We saw a car pull up. A woman get's out of the car She had the same hair color as Marlene. _Her mother_

"Marlene sweetie don't jump" her mother shouts.

"Why not the world is already terrible and I did a terrible mistake that I will never forgive my self for. The knife didn't work neither the pills so I'm going to jump so it will be an 100% that I die!" Marlene said. Goodbye everyone I know that you probably won't miss me but I had a great time before all of this happened then she _Jump. _

Marlene's POV

I jumped but when I jump I didn't feel anything the only thing is my head did hit one rock and I was out.

Tris's POV

Uriah and Zeke Grab her dress before she could hit the rocks when the did the rest of us help pull her out and she was unconscious.

Marlene POV

When I wake up I am in the hospital and I have a terrible head ache when I look around I see a window like thing and I see some of my friends looking through it. "Oh good you're awake" a doctor say. "What happened" I asked "Well it looks like you attempted suicide and those 2 young man and the small blonde hair girl caught you in time ,only thing happened and you hit your head on the rock so we already sew it up, We also sew up all the self harms , we took out those pills you were trying to overdose your self out your system , We also put some charges against Tobias Eaton , For assault , Abuse and rape of you." "He will be trial next week." We also want you to see a specialist for the next 5 months to make sure you get better. We will be giving you pills because it turns out you weren't eating and we caught an early stage of anorexia. " Is there anyone you like to see?

"Yes my mom then my friends" I said

My mom comes in and rushes to see me. "Oh I so glad my baby didn't die!" I could feel her tears coming down. "Mom why did you ignore me?" I ask

"Oh did you felt that way I was just setting up for your sweet 16 birthday party, I'm sorry I made you felt that way it was suppose to be a surprise." My mom said. "Can you tell my friends to come in now? "sure".

The doctor said " It can be up to 2 people at one time. "ok I want Shauna and Zeke then Lynn and Tris , Then Christina and will , and lastly Uriah". I said

When Lynn and Tris came in they both gave me a hug and tris was getting kind of clingy so lynn had to pull her off after everyone left I assume Uriah came in.

"Hey , how your doing" Uriah ask

"Well this could be the BEST day ever" I reply back sarcastically

" Why you didn't told me that four told you all of this?" he ask

" Because I didn't want everyone to get hurt , You don't know how it is being an only child and most of the time your mom is at work and can't help you, I was alone like Tris has Caleb , Christina has her little sister , Will has Cara , Shauna has Lynn , and you have Zeke."

"I thought for once that I would be normal , just once but nope he had to came and ruin this for me. I don't know why you guys even bother to save me , I'm worthless just like he said. Tears were coming out.

"Because we love you I love you , nobody wants you to leave" Uriah said then he gently pressed his lips to mine then pulls out. "We can still be the bestest of friends though" He said then left the room. I guess tris saw that even though I thought she left she was smiling. Then My mom came in and stayed with me through the night and I fall asleep.

Tris POV

I saw Uriah just kissed Marlene I was happy for both of them but I had mixed feelings towards all of this , Then Uriah came out and we walked to the front of the hospital. While walking there was complete silence until I asked " What are we gonna do now since four have a trial , what if he doesn't get arrested? will he come after me next?"

" I'm pretty sure that he will be charge because Marlene has alot of proof and a apartment camcorder caught everything he said on tape , and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you, It just breaks my heart seeing you , Marlene or Zeke upset because I really care about you guys and now we have to protect Marlene more then ever because she isn't so stable anymore. I see that he looks upset , I don't want to lose another person after losing my dad I bow to protect the people that I love so they don't end up killing themselves . I grab his hand gave it a squeeze and then we walk out of the hospital together.

**Sorry about the touchy topic guys. I guess I can relate to this with the friends part because I never had alot of friends when I was growing up ( even though I still am) if I did then they would use me and never talk to me again certain parts of the story I was a little emotional over. I only can say that I have 1 friend now. Possibly another chapter today. Bye Guys! Review please!**


	9. Winter Break Fun Part 1

**I don't have much to say but i got my 20th review from . .glader** **also Should I write a sequel to this when it finish ( it's not finishing anytime soon). When I write these usually pop right into my mind at night which irritates me because I can't get on after 5 unless weekends . But hows you guys day going. I gotten 3 more followers and favorites so here a shout out to BurningFireBird , TrisMellarkHerondale , and FandomLover31. I'm gonna make this chapter differently I want everyone in the story to have fun**

_Last time on love square: __I grab his hand gave it a squeeze and then we walk out of the hospital together._

When I got to Uriah's house I went in the bathroom Took off my clothing and started to shower , I thought I heard some one came in but I wasn't sure. Turns out either Zeke or Uriah walked in then turned around because somebody said "Sorry Tris". Then I started washing my hair then I heard Uriah said "What taking you so long you pansycake I need to shower too!". " F*ck off" I said " F*ck off" I heard Uriah said in a woman voice. then I heard Zeke said " Uriah are you trying to get girls not to like you!". "No i'm just back sassing tris". "Oh".

I got out the shower and dried my hair when I open the door I walk right into the wall. "What the f- "my mouth is covered by Uriah's hand "don't be a potty mouth Trissy!".

"Didn't you said that you were gonna but me another cake since you practically took it out my mouth to prove a TRUTH" I said

"Oh yeah... about that" He said nervously. I figure that he already bought some so we ran into the kitchen and I open up the fridge to see one slice left back again.

"Trissy can't we split the piece up" Uriah whines

"No you ate all of it so this piece is mine" I yelled back.

"I'll just have to take it from you" I just started running around in the kitchen around the island and I got in one area and started to eat really fast , then I felt a heavy breath on my neck (yes Tris is in a robe , Uriah has a towel on) I turn around to see Uriah trap me over at the corner and then he said . "Don't take another bite". I slowly move my fork over the last chunk then I ate real quick. "No!" then Uriah again crashes his lips into mines again trying to get the cake but I wouldn't let him. It's not like we have a crush on each other I've been dared several times to kiss him but I do feel a spark but that's nothing neither of us were ready to date. It must of been awhile because somebody clear there throat. We both pull away to see Zeke looking " Well it look like somebody gotten over her boyfriend real quickly" Zeke said. "Nothing was going on Zeke" Both me and Uriah said.

"Sure , But I heard every one of you guys conversation then there was alot of noise then it went silent so I came down here just to see you guys making out from what I see." said Zeke.

"He didn't save me the last piece of cake for me and expect me to give him a piece so I ate it all." I said anyways I get to my room which was a guest room lotion put on my pj's and went to sleep.

**The next day**

Since Marlene won't be release until another week the hole group of us decided to go ice skating today. I didn't get a rude wake up call today because before the whole incident with Marlene Zeke or Uriah would hit me with a pillow or splash ice cold water on my face. I got up and got ready I put on some skinny jeans a turtle neck sweater then a vest over it. Then I got my boots. I walk to the kitchen and got my breakfast as usual. Zeke keeps on wiggling his eyebrows whenever me and Uriah are in the same room. We headed to the ice rink to find our friends waiting then we got our ice skates on. I was struggling so as Christina but she had Will helping her. So I was constantly falling and people were starting to stare. I saw Lynn ice skating and she was doing it perfectly like she was in the Olympics.

Uriah came over and ask " You need help?"

"What you think?" I said

He helps me up and soon I got the hang of it but occasionally I would fall. I soon saw Zeke talking to everyone else except what. I hope he's not telling them about yesterday. Turns out he did and I saw Christina came over and drag me away from Uriah. "I need info now about you and Uriah" alright we headed to the chairs. " So what did Zeke told you " I ask " He told us that you and Uriah was kissing by the counter yesterday in your robe and Uriah started calling you trissy. Christina said.

"First of all we were fighting over cake because he promise to buy me another cake and when I look in the fridge there was only one piece left so he started to chase after me and he told me not to take another bite but I did and then that when he kiss me again. But I don't think it means anything same thing with the nickname. "Yes it does mean something" Christina said. "Yeah right , if he did like me he would have come out already.

When I got home I lied on my bed and start to think about what Christina said , _Is we best friends or is we more than that? I ask my self in my mind._

**Ok tomorrow i'm gonna do a clean up on chapters 2 and 3 like for any errors and stuff. Reviews please!**

**~MunchyCookies **


	10. Winter Break Fun Part 2

**Hi guys again. If you haven't notice I already cleaned up chapter 2 and 3. And since today Friday I can stay on as long as I can. It is possible that I can upload 3 chapters today. I need 4 more reviews till I reach 30. I need 1 more follower to reach 10. and 2 more favorites to reach 10. I couldn't believe that I have 9,031 words in my story and counting and I got over 2,000 views on my story. I feel proud of myself but I'm gonna clean up on chapter 4 and 5 too. Anyways here is part 2 of winter break fun!.**

_Last time on Love square: __When I got home I lied on my bed and start to think about what Christina said , Is we best friends or is we more than that? I ask my self in my mind._

I woke up with someone saying in my ear " Trissy poo are you up?" Then I felt lips by my ears. I woke up to see Uriah is on top of me whispering. "What the heck!." I said "Oh your finally awake". Uriah said grinning.

"Why are you looking at me like that and can you get off of me!" I asked. Then he started to tickle me. I was laughing uncontrollably and saying "NO!", "Stop It!". The next thing is I couldn't get out of his grip he had one hand hold both my hand and the next one s tickling me and he has weight and muscles on him so it wasn't easy. Then I started to remember what Christina said yesterday .

" Hey are we friends Uriah?" I asked

"Yes we are I wouldn't be tickling you right now if we weren't friends" Uriah answered then he stop tickling me. I push him off of me real quick and ran down the stair with Uriah catching up again I grab eggs from the fridge and start throwing them at him. Zeke was walking by and Uriah grab him.

"What the heck Uriah let go of me!" Zeke shouted.

"Human Shield!" Uriah said and the eggs started to hit Zeke but he push Uriah right at me and we fell on the ground. We only heard Zeke said " Mother f*cker , jeez my new shirt". We were both laughing and then we stop and we were staring into each other eyes and then he started to lean in until we hear the doorbell ring. He got off me as nothing happen and so are day went.

Today Marlene got release from the hospital when she came to the park she look different. She cut off her hair so it at her shoulders and it dyed a natural red color and it was straight . She wasn't so skinny anymore and she gotten more taller but not as tall as Uriah but taller than me. We went ice skating again for Marlene then we head into pizza hut to order some pizza we all ate then head home.

Me and Uriah decided to watch insidious which is a really scary movie , which we fell asleep. I was woken by a flashing camera and I saw Zeke and Christina smiling. "Huh?" Then I realize what position I was in my head was leaning on Uriah's shoulders and his head was leaning on mines then his arm is draped over my shoulder so it look like we was cuddling. Uriah notice too and Zeke said "I'm gonna put this on Facebook and said "They say they not dating but they cuddling ". Uriah lunges at Zeke and tries to take the phone away from him and I grab Christina phone to press delete but it wouldn't work. "Why isn't this working?" Christina took her phone away from me and said " Because I put a lock on that photo so no one can delete it.

**Christmas**

I woke up today and I act like little kids on Christmas day looking for a present. We had another party and only our friends were invited. We played candor or dauntless the funniest part was when Will and Lynn was sent in the closet and we heard " Lynn? Where did you get that knife from?"" NO Get away from me with that Lynn , HELP!" Christina rush in to see Will is in the corner scared for his life. We also traded our gifts and sing Christmas carols. During those time I wasn't aware of the mistletoe's that were set up around the house and everyone was trying to get me and Uriah under it. When everybody was leaving I forgot all about it and Uriah was right next to me and Christina notice ( She seems to notice everything) "Hey Tris!" "Huh" "Look up" I look up then I see Uriah look up too , to see the mistletoe above our heads. I just wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss then pull out. Christina looked disappointed then everyone left.

**Few days later(first day back to school)**

We had a fun winter break all week. Now it's back to school. Me and Uriah had been getting close lately and I think it's starting to show. We were sitting next to each other at lunch until a hand squeeze my butt. I ended up squeaking a little and that reminded Christina a story about when I was younger my hiccups used to sound like a mouse squeaking. I notice Uriah had a grin then I step on his foot. "Ow".

"Whats going on with you guys lately" Lynn asked.

"Nothing is going on " I said then the hand squeezes and again and I step on his foot again "Ow"

"Why are you squeaking then? and why is Uriah keeps on saying ow? Lynn asked

"You ask alot of questions" Uriah said.

"Are you 2 dating, because that would be so sweet!" Marlene ask. "Um Marlene are you ok?. " They put her on the amity peace serum they said that she need to stay calm because of all the events it kind of traumatize her." Shauna answered.

"Your pretty do you have a girlfriend?" Marlene ask Will while playing with his hair.

"Yes he does so stop touching his hair" Christina said. The bell rings and we were dismissed. While heading to class Uriah had his hand on my waist.

"So you wanna explain to me why you were squeezing my butt" I ask

"Nope" Uriah said

'Why not?" I asked

"No reason"He replied

"So your just going around squeezing other girl butt"

"No , just you" And then he left, But I was confused

I walked to my house to see a note on the door " Dear Beatrice , apparently my trip is gonna last for another 2 months , Since we don't have an alarm system you can stay over a friends house during that time yours truly ~mom.

"Are you serious right now." So I turned around to head to Zeke's house. I walk right through the door to have a marshmallow hit me. I see Uriah had only his boxers on and had a gun in his hand that shoots marshmallows and licorice. I turn around and walk back outside and then I open the door again. " Much better" I said to myself.

"So tris why you here?" Zeke asked

"My mom is staying over an extra 2 months and we don't have a alarm so I'm staying for another 2 months" I said.

"Oh Ok sorry you had to see Uriah like that he's usually more gentlemen."

"Not really when he's squeezing other girls bu-" Uriah hand is on my mouth.

"What you mean Tris? Zeke asked.

"She meant nothing" Uriah said.

"Ok then you 2 crazy kids Zeke said while wiggling his eyebrows".

I walk back into the guest room and do my homework then Uriah comes in and tackle me. "What the heck are you bored?!" I ask.

"Yes" He said while grinning. I stare up at his face again. Oh my gosh why did he have to have cute eyes for. We started to lean in again before we were interrupted like last week. And then it happened the spark, the one I never felt with four while I was dating him. It was the same way on my first game of truth or dare. But this one was more special.

**I don't have much to say for this chapter but it seem really sweet and I don't wanted anything too depressing. Anyways Reviews please.**

**Bye guys :D **


	11. Mixed Feelings and False Break ups

**So today I just notice a guest sent this in my story "**Your story is really bad. I can't even read it most of the time. It sucks. and Your story sucks. It is seriously so bad. I can't even understand what they're saying half of the time." **Ok I would just like to say to this guest that if you don't like the story why are you reading it in the first place. I mean that's really stupid of you to do that. And for your information it is readable I can understand at some parts but other than that it is readable. And lastly what would you know about writing stories since your just a guest Who else bets that this person has a account but they too scared too confront me like a man. Anyways I just got my 10th favorite from ****Flying-against-fire and I would like to congrats them :D. So this is the second chapter of today.**

_Last Time on love square:_

_And then it happened the spark, the one I never felt with four while I was dating him. It was the same way on my first game of truth or dare. But this one was more special._

**Now**

We were still kissing until I pulled out to see Zeke is standing by the door smirking. Well I was gonna tell you guys that everyone is downstairs waiting for you but I guess I can tell what you guys were doing up here. "No!' we both shouted.

"Boy you guys were definitely made for each other". Zeke said

We headed downstairs and we saw the whole group waiting. " What happened upstairs" Lynn ask.

"You do know that you ask alot of question" Uriah said.

"Yea I know" Lynn answered.

"Hey Lynn" Marlene said

"yeah" Lynn answered

"How did you know I was gonna jump off the chasm" Marlene asked

"It's kind of personal but I had an ex boyfriend and we used to go to that park all the time" Lynn said

" One time he almost drop me in the chasm but we were playing around , the second time around he tried to do that purposely because I broke up with him."

"Why you broke up with him?" Christina asked.

"Because... I was in an abusive relationship" Lynn said while looking down.

"That's why when I was fourteen you saw my hair got cut off in ragged areas. And before anybody ask what his name was his name was Eric."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking" Marlene said.

"It's ok" Then Lynn got up and left the house. Then it was a long awkward silence after that. Until Will said "Ok... that was interesting so are we still playing never had I ever?". "Yeah" Zeke answered. I'll start

**The Next Day**

I was heading to my locker when I saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes were talking to Uriah then I saw she gave him a peck on the lips then it turned into a make out session. I don't know why but I was really angry so I had an small glass in my hand broke. So I had to go to the nurse to get it wrap up so no bacteria gets in it.

At lunch the same girl came and sit between me and Uriah and she made me fell on the ground. I sigh and I sit next to Will and Christina who seem to notice the tension growing between us. Lynn came over to take a seat and see the girl.

"Who is you and why your sitting here?" Lynn ask

"My name is Scarlet and I'm sitting here because Uriah invited me here" Scarlet answered

" And why did he let you sit over here?" I ask. Scarlet just look at me and then turn back to Lynn and said 'I don't know why this little girl talking to me but I'm dating Uriah". She said while smirking. _That Broke me , it repeat in my mind over and over again especially "little girl "._

Without realizing what I did I ended up punching scarlet in the face which was an knock out blow and I was about to continue until I had teachers pulling me off of her. I was standing outside of the cafeteria when Uriah came out and yelled. "Why the f*ck you did that for?"

"Why the f*ck you hanging out with that b*tch" I answered back.

"Why do you care if I hang out with her it's not like we were dating"He yelled back. We were both yelling.

"If we weren't dating then why were you playing with my emotion like i'm a toy or something!, I started to like you for a reason for yourself but I guess that's not worth it! Were I just a rebound?!". Alot of people were starting to come out the cafe and the whole group came and was watching.

"No you were never a rebound! I'm not like that I'm sorry if I was messing with your emotions but I just don't like you like that!"

"Well then next time when your little girlfriend goes cheating on you or dump you don't try coming back over to me just for the same thing to happen again!".

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

_And to thought that I like this guy unbelievable._

**Alright guys this is the end of this chapter here's a reminder to you guys. If you don't like my story then simply just don't read it's a waste of your time. And if you think that your really smart by going as anonymous then you probably scared or is some troll. But anyways reviews!. **

**Until next time **

**~ MunchyCookies**


	12. Mixed Feelings and False Breakups Part2

**This chapter is a continuation of last chapter so here the story.**

_Last time on Love square:_

_"Well then next time when your little girlfriend goes cheating on you or dump you don't try coming back over to me just for the same thing to happen again!"._

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

_And to thought that I like this guy unbelievable._

**Now**

Uriah walked away angry and I was just standing there the people was still staring and I yelled. "Why is you guys staring at me for don't you have something better to do!". Everyone including the group started to walk away and I was sent to the principal office. They asked me what happened because they know that I'm not a bad student and I told him that the girl provoked me. I gotten a 1 day suspension and she gotten detention. So I won't be coming to school tomorrow. After that I was sent to the guidance counselor to talk about my "feelings". said that I am probably jealous. She told me that I should stay away from Uriah and scarlet for awhile. I told her I live with him so it's not gonna be easy.

**After School**

As soon as I got home I ran into the guest room and lock the door , I didn't care about the homework because I wasn't going tomorrow. I just sit on my bed upset. I hear the door knock , I said " Uriah stop knocking down my door I don't want you here!" then the door did a secret knock that only me and Christina knows so I open the door and let her in then I lock it.

"What happened today during lunch Tris? , only thing I notice that you punch scarlet then you and Uriah was yelling at each other". Christina asked.

"Fine since you won't stop bugging me want anything to drink?" I ask.

"Sure" Christina answered. I walk over to my bedside where there was a mini fridge and grab 2 soda cans and I handed one to Christina after closing the fridge. Christina was about to open her mouth but I cut her off "Don't ask".

"So if you haven't notice me and Uriah been getting close lately well was getting close , And when I mean close we were getting VERY close".I said

"Like girlfriend and boyfriend best friend close?" Christina asked.

"Sure". I said then she started to squeal

"Were you guys mushy gushy or were it romantic like or were it both romantic but still childish". Christina asked

"I say the third option". I said "Anyways we used to be that very close friends with benefits I guess then yesterday Scarlet was being rude to me and you know I have problems when people called me a little girl so I punch that b*tch , after that Uriah came out and we argued and I am suspended for a day".

"Oh" Christina said "I guess I can kinda understand with you because it seem like Uriah like you but then something happen and you have a bad case of jealousy because he's dating scarlet"

"I am not jealous!"I yelled

"Ok , ok no need to yell" Christina said then left.

**A week later**

Me and Uriah haven't talk to each other after the incident , Zeke ended up kissing me but I push him away because it wasn't fair to Shauna and he hadn't tried again. On Wednesday scarlet hit me and that turned into a big fight at school but I only gotten detention and I got yelled at again by Uriah so now were not even friends. He keeps assuming that I am madly in love with him and is just jealous because he found someone else.

At lunch we sit as far away from each other and have no form of eye contact. Today I guess Lynn got enough of it with all the tension growing here because she yelled " This is enough I'm getting tired of people picking sides for this Shauna and Zeke broke up just because they were arguing over which side to pick until all the crap end I'll sit with the goths!"and she walk away.

Zeke and I have been hanging out more lately and we did kiss a few times but I had to stop it we already told Shauna about it and she was fine. Things were getting really bad between us that it started to get physical because I ended up slapping him a couple of times but he never swing back like Four would have.

On Saturday everyone was invited over and I was dragged out of my room by Lynn and she had a tight grip on me so I could run. "Why you guys want me here?" I asked.

"You and Uriah need to make up silly" Marlene said.

"But you can't make me make up with him we hate each other" I said back

"We will have to force you then"Lynn said while smiling evilly.

**Uriah and Tris relationship remind me of the TV show called code lyoko if any of you guys know about it. Like with Ulrich and Yumi. Reviews please I need 1 more to make 30.**


	13. Frostbite

**Hey guys second chapter of today. What do you guys think about scarlet? . Who else didn't like the ending to allegiant?. Boy I'm asking alot of questions anyways. I do not own divergent Veronica Roth did and if I did I would change the ending to allegiant. I only own this fan fiction story**

_Last time on love square:_

_"We will have to force you then"Lynn said while smiling evilly._

Lynn and Zeke who was holding us drag us into the backyard that was covered in snow and it was about 30 degrees Fahrenheit and throw us out and lock the doors so we couldn't come inside. I was in some leggings and a tank top on so I was freezing and so was Uriah but he look more comfy because he was just working out so...

I saw the door opened for a short second and the threw out fluffy socks and a blanket. I ran and I grab one of the fluffy socks pairs and head to the blankets but Uriah already gotten the blanket so the rest of my body is cold. I sigh as I bring my knee's to my chest and wraps my arms around it. A few minutes pass and I'm still freezing my nose was turning red so as my cheeks. My arms were starting to get stiff so I try moving them around I look at the door as I see Marlene had a rock in her hand but Lynn and Zeke dragged her back.

Marlene's POV

We were watching as Tris were getting colder by the minute and Uriah was just chilling. "Enough of this!" as I grab a rock ready to throw at Uriah just to have Lynn and Zeke pull me back. Soon we notice that Tris was staying still for awhile. "You sure she wont get frost bite?' I asked? "She will only get minor ones if she's out for 30 minutes if she out for more then that then she will get frostbite ,Only 20 minutes pass so shes getting there unless Uriah wants to stop being a douche and get the blanket to her." Will said.

Tris POV

It was getting colder and colder there was a winter breeze too that didn't made things better. I can't even move my toes , and my fingertips are turning blue. I soon stop moving until I felt a blanket went on my shoulders and Uriah came and sit next to me. Of course we didn't talk to each other but he did care for a little. We went another 10 minutes outside until they open the door and we came inside as soon as I step through the door I blacked out.

I woke up in the living room by the fire place. To see everyone staring "What happened?' I asked

"You passed out after you came in from minor frostbite but we took care of you till you woke up" Will said.

"Thank you then". I said then I heard shouting I tried to get up but my feet hurt so I drop back down. I put on the fluffy socks and walk to see Uriah and Zeke arguing. I hide behind the door and listen to what they were saying.

"Were you literally gonna leave her in the cold like that!" Zeke yelled

"Yes" Uriah answered

"Unbelievable! , You guys were to make up this seem to make it worser now!" Zeke yelled back.

"I bet she wouldn't do the same thing either so give it up Zeke". Uriah said.

"Actually I would bring the blanket over to you since I have the least symphony to do it instead of having the person freeze to death!" I yelled.

"Tris how long you been standing there?" Zeke ask.

"Long enough". As I turned to walk to the guest bedroom.

Lynn's Pov

"Well that was a fail" I said.

"He look as if he would let her freeze then give her the blanket".Zeke said. Now Tris won't even come out of her room. "We can try forcing them in the closet together" Marlene said.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"Sure Nothing can go wrong!" Marlene cheered. How wrong we both were when they went in we only heard yelling then a loud slap. "She b*tch slapped him" I said. Then we open up the door to see one of Uriah's cheek were red. "You little b*tch" he sneers and we drag them away from each other. We all eventually give up and let them stay like that.

Tris POV

It's almost February and from what I know that's the coldest month. Me and Uriah haven't forgiven each other and I don't think we ever will. I gotten sick since I was outside from last week and I haven't gotten out of bed. It gets kinda of lonely in the house since I have to miss school alot. Most of the time I am either crying or I am in full rage or both. I stop socializing a week ago and I only talk to Christina and Lynn which is rare , I totally despise boys now.

Scarlet and I are enemies forever she now have this group of girls who follow her around and bullies me constantly. I ended up going into depression , I didn't want to do anything with life and Life didn't want to do anything with me...

**Sorry for the short chapter, But ohh cliffhanger? Will Tris and Uriah ever become friends again? , Will Tris get out of despera- I mean depression before anything bad happen? Find out next time on love square. I always wanted to do that like what they do on Total drama Island :D bye guys.**


	14. Pills and Possesssions

**I finally gotten over 30 reviews. Yay! . This chapter is named after Nicki Minaj "Pills and potions" Song for a reason.**

_Last Time on Love square:_

_Scarlet and I are enemies forever she now have this group of girls who follow her around and bullies me constantly. I ended up going into depression , I didn't want to do anything with life and Life didn't want to do anything with me..._

I walked to the bathroom and I grab the pills. I was getting tired of the constant torture I'm going through , My mother is not here to help me my brother is to "busy" with Susan ( Yes they is now dating). All of my friends don't talk with me anymore unless it necessary , Scarlet her group of friends are bulling me and the school is doing nothing about it , After I slap Uriah it's like I'm dead to him so we never talk so why bother?. I open the pill container and spill out alot into my hand. Tears were running down my cheek as I put one in my mouth just to hear Zeke said " Tris are you up here?"

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and I hurried as I put more pills in my mouth and swallow. "Tris! This is not funny answer me" I hear Zeke yelled and I saw a bedroom door open. "Uriah have you seen tris?" Zeke said. "No I only know she's in the house" Uriah answered. I put one more pill in my mouth to finish but then I collapsed.

Zeke's POV

Uriah have you seen Tris?" I asked."No I only know she's in the house" Uriah answered. Then we both heard an loud thump. Me and Uriah head to the bathroom to see that Tris is on the ground ,unconscious with a bottle in her hand. We both picked her up and I look on the bottle to see it says depression pills. I think she overdose herself I said. No sh*t Sherlock. Uriah replied. We took her to the hospital and they rushed her to the emergency room. We don't know if shes gonna be alright but we called everyone so they can come over. "Maybe if you didn't let your girlfriend get the best of you ,We wouldn't be in this mess" I said. "How does my girlfriend have anything to do with this" Uriah yelled. " If you haven't notice yet your girlfriend constantly bullies tris. She does it everyday , If you haven't notice either tris sits by herself at lunch everyday".

"Nobody evens talk to her anymore , Shes always locked up in her room and she rarely come out anymore. Shes not that same Tris that we all know. But your brain is too small to realize any of this , you act as if she dead. But this won't get through your stubborn self!." Now we don't even know if shes alive or dead!"

Uriah POV

"Your right" I said to Zeke. He turned around to me with shock. " I remember promising my self that I wouldn't let the people that I love harm themselves in anyway and I fail to do it. _I bow to protect the people that I love so they don't end up killing_ themselves. It repeats in my mind over and over again.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have played with her emotions if she like me like that , I guess I just grew on her". Everyone else was coming in the room. "I guess you guys heard everything. "I did" Christina said then she slap me. "How could you do this to Tris! Maybe once in her life she could be normal but no people just have to ruin it , you know she despises boys. Christina kept yelling until the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry about your friend but she have a low percent chance of living." The pills she took were recalled about a year ago and she took about half of it. We did get all of that out but then she went into cardiovascular rest. We did get her out of it but then she went into a coma after this. We don't think she will make it but in the next 2 days you can come and visit her. May the two young man who carry her here visit first.

Me and Zeke walk into the room when we came in we saw tris lying on the bed looking lifeless. Her skin were pale , Her finger pad were turning blue from the minor frostbite. I grab her lifeless hand and gave it a squeeze like she always does. After everyone came in I stayed for a little longer. I saw a knife marking on her arm that says "possessions". I didn't know what it mean but I didn't care. "I'm so sorry" I carefully whisper in her ears. I don't know if she will hear it or not but I hope she does.

**A week later**

I came in everyday to check on , We look for signs of life. I was only aware of one and that was when her mother was here and a single tear ran down her face. Today we are taking her off of life support so she can rest in peace. After everyone said their goodbyes. I came in to see that the life left her body already. I just walk over and whispers I'm sorry as I did many times this week. Only thing I notice that her hand started to move slightly , then her eyes were slowly opening. "Doctors!" I yelled. All the doctors came rushing in. Everyone else saw that and they came by the see through window to see tris is moving. _Tris is alive_

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier but my parents decided it would be a good idea to get some last minute school supplies 3 days before school starts.**


	15. Friends?

**Alright I'm able to update today. But I don't know if I'm updating tomorrow or what. If I don't update tomorrow then it's Friday, Saturday, and Sunday i'll update on.**

_Last Time on love_ square:

_Only thing I notice that her hand started to move slightly , then her eyes were slowly opening. "Doctors!" I yelled. All the doctors came rushing in. Everyone else saw that and they came by the see through window to see tris is moving. Tris is alive_

(this is still in Uriah pov)

"What happened?" The doctors asked as the rushed into the room. "Her hand were starting to move then she was blinking slightly". I stood in the waiting room with the rest of the group as we waited for tris to come out. We saw the door open up to see a pale Tris standing , Everyone ran to hug her. After she pulls out I came over. I'm not sure if she still mad at me or not. But I guess that's a no. She tries to run up to me but failed and then I just came up and gave her a hug. It kinda lasted a little longer until we hear the doctor cleared his throat. "I don't know how she did it but your healthy and alive ms. prior , I think its best for you to stay in the hospital for a few days to help you since you haven't move all week , Then you should be fine to go but you would need weekly check ups until it not necessary anymore".

Tris turns to me and whisper in my ear " I heard everything you said". I turn to her and smile and said "Does that means we're friends again?"

"Yes" Then she goes in for another hug. I could feel the tears running down her face into my shirt. I pull away from the hug to see the rest of the group smiling "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing Zeke said nudging Lynn arm I saw her took out a 20 dollar bill and hand it to Zeke.

"Did you guys actually bet on us" I asked. " Yeah to see if you could forgive each other" Lynn answered. "oh".

I stayed for a little after Tris parents left. Only thing was that Caleb was giving me the death glare. "So you want to explain why you try to kill yourself?" I ask.

"No but do you want to explain why you all of a sudden started to date that demon named scarlet" Tris replies. "Fine I notice that you and Zeke were starting to date and he and Shauna have that on again off again relationship anyways I felt very jealous of Zeke because he was with you all the time the thing is I knew that scarlet liked me for a long time so I decided to ask her out. I was only trying to make you jealous so we could become best friends again. It turns out it work but Zeke tell me that she's been bulling you and why is there a mark that says possessions on your arm?". I said

" First of all scarlet put that on my arm with a knife , She and her followers drag me into the closet and beat me then she wrote on her arm I did knock out 2 people but there was 6 of them, And secondly you were jealous Zeke?. I scratch the back of my neck when she started smirk ( Like on spongebob when he figures out that squidward likes krabby patties) I change the subject real quickly. Did scarlet really did wrote this on you.

"Yes she said that I was a possessed , You don't know how it feels to be bullied everyday and that was a reason why I left my old school".

**2 days later ( Wednesday)****  
**

Today Tris is coming home from the hospital. I am planning to break up with scarlet today at the right moment. I heard from Tris's mom that they were gonna give her the amity peace serum for a week once she get settle which will be on Sunday. When we got to school we saw Tris siting on the bench waiting for us then she ran up and hug all of us. We were gonna put the plan into action we all went into our homeroom except for me I hid behind a door. I see scarlet walk up to Tris

"How come your not dead yet? Nobody wants you alive your just a puny , weak little girl". Scarlet scoffs. I walk up and cleared my throat. Scarlet look surprise for a second and then she change her face , Hey Uri she tries to hug me but I push her away. "I heard everything you said and I know everything you did to tris , Scarlet we are over!" I yelled. she look hurt then she turns to Tris with a gun in her hand. "Wrong move Uri now I'm gonna kill both you and Tris now. "Now ".I shouted

I see 2 cops came and handcuffed scarlet from behind. "Come on Missy your going to the slammers!" One cop says. After they took her out the other girls gotten a long term suspensions except for one she gotten expelled with scarlet. After our classes we head to lunch when tris came in the cafeteria everyone stop and started to clap for her. After the clapping gone down we sat down next to each other.

**Friday**

Me and Tris has become closer than ever lately she told me her full name and the reason why she didn't want anybody to know about it because 2 years back she was bullied alot. She was on a newspaper it turns out she was going through a "phase" she had short pink hair and she look like an hipster. Our relationship were going back to the old times when none of this happens. If I do kiss her it's only for a dare and a cake slice too. But none of that happen at all. Today we are going to play a game of truth or dare to celebrate for Marlene coming off of the peace serum and to hope that nothing happens to Tris while she on the serum. Christina told me before that Tris was on the peace serum and things didn't go so well.

I'll go first Christina said. "Tris truth or dare...

**For everyone who don't know Four and Scarlet is in jail. Read the past chapters to find out why. I can only tell you that they is not out of the story at all. I'm loving theses reviews keep them coming!**


	16. Best truth or dare game ever?

**Last chapter of today and probably until Friday if I do post on Tuesday then you guys are lucky. My first day of school is Wednesday when are your guys? I also notice that I gotten over 40 reviews yay!. Anyway here back to the story.**

_Last Time on Love__ square: I'll go first Christina said. "Tris truth or dare..._

**(We are officially back in Tris POV)**

"Dare?" I said.

"Alright I dare you to egg the first person you see". When we walk out side we see Tori walking "What! I can't do this to Tori she's just like my aunt" I said. "If you don't except the dare you can either A get slapped by everyone , B Be kissed by everyone excluding your own gender or C take off an article of clothing but the person who give you the dare will pick from those 3 options" Christina said.

"Where do you guys get all these punishment from!" I exclaim. By time we finish arguing Tori already walked by. When we got inside the house Christina told them that I failed to complete the dare. " I pick option A" Christina said. Then everyone slap me across the face or on my hand.

"Zeke truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare fool!" Zeke yelled.

"I dare you to sing barbie girl song also dressed as a barbie doll." I said Zeke went out and came back in a pink dress a blonde wig and some heels. He went outside and started to sing. Some one shouted "Shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep!" , Then that same little girl came by and started to chase Zeke down the street , finally when we thought it was over a perverted man came up to Zeke and tried to kiss him but Zeke push him off and then he slap Zeke's butt and ran off.

Zeke came back in then he change into his regular clothing. "Marlene truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare" Marlene said cheerfully

"I dare you to say in my bed after every sentence for the rest of the game." Zeke said

"Ok in my bed , Uriah Truth or dare in my bed" She glares at us because we were snickering.

"Dare I ain't a pansycake!". Uriah said.

"I dare you to eat bread in my bed" she said all look at her like she's weird. "Marlene that's not a dare" Lynn says.

"Yes it is in my bed , Now go eat the bread Uriah in my bed." Uriah walk up to the kitchen and Eat some bread then he sat down. "Will truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How far have you and Christina went?" Uriah said. Will slightly blushes and then he didn't want to answer. For his punishment he took off his shirt.

"I don't feel too well" Uriah said then he runs to the bathroom , when he comes out he's was acting silly and jumpy. "What did you did to the bread Marlene? Christina asked.

"I may have or not put in some amity peace serum in the bread in my bed." Marlene said.

"How long will this take to wear off". I asked I felt my hair getting pulled to see Uriah sniffing it. "Your hair smells nice"

"About 30 minutes to an hour in my bed" Marlene said. When I turn around I see his mouth is on my hair. "No don't chew my hair" I said pulling my hair out of his mouth.

"Zeke truth or dare" Will asked

"Dare" Zeke said. We only see Will get an evil smile on his face

"I dare you to go in the closet with Lynn". I guess Zeke must have forgotten what happen and then he went in there with Lynn.

"Wait a minute I realize what you did there Will and it's not funny , Lynn you stay away from me!"Zeke says."Why not we suppose to spend time in the closet" Lynn says in a seductive voice." Where did you got that Scissors and knife from? Is that pepper spray". Then it went silent for awhile then we heard "Mommy!". When they came out Zeke look scarred for life.

**A hour later**

A hour passed and Uriah stop acting crazy. "What happened?" Uriah asked. "Well you was acting like you was drunk because Marlene drugged the bread with amity peace serum and somehow I had to suffer." I said.

"What you mean by you had to suffer?" Uriah asked

"Well you keep calling me fat cheeks , You were constantly whispering stuff in my ear , you were chewing on my hair and smelling it , Then you were kissing my cheeks , You almost cut Christina hair then I was crushed by your weigh because you were and still are sitting on my lap. I said.

"Oh , sorry and did I really did that?" Uriah said as he got off my lap.

"Yes' Christina said lifting up a piece of her hair that was cut off.

"Sorry but I can't control whats go on for that time" Uriah said.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Christina asked. I know this isn't gonna turn out to well.

"Dare" Uriah said.

"I dare you to go in the closet with Tris for 7 minutes". I see Christina is smiling evilly and then I got drag into the closet. I feel like the same thing gonna happen over and over again. " We don't have to do nothing Uriah whispers to me. But I want to then I pull him by his shirt and kissed him. The spark feels bigger than ever. I don't know if he feels it to but I know I did for a starts to kiss me back while wrapping his arms around my waist. It does turn out into a make out session before anybody opens the door. When Christina did open the door we were still kissing. We did got pulled off and everyone went home. I went in my room and Caleb comes in and then turns back around. I was already soundly asleep.

"Is this the best truth or dare game or what"


	17. Confessions

**Hey guys Today I was lucky to go on the computer so I'm posting up chapter(s) today. I'm going back to school tomorrow so don't expect any updates on Wednesday or Thursday. For Friday I will post in the evenings. Anyways I need 2 more reviews to make 50 yay!. I just mı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨ade you wipe your to the story!**

_Last Time on love square:_

_I went in my room and Caleb comes in and then turns back around. I was already soundly asleep."Is this the best truth or dare game or what"_

**Now**

I woke up to still into you by Paramore. Today is the day where I will have to take the amity peace serum and by seeing how Uriah acted with it I'm nervous but Marlene took it well. The last time I took it I almost got ugh nevermind about that but my appointment is in an hour. I get up and shower. I put on my favorite hoodie which is a light blue one and I put on shorts. I went downstairs and ate breakfast and I remember that I haven't hang out with Caleb as much so we spent the last 20 minutes talking and stuff.

"Beatrice it's time to leave!" My mom said. I ran down the stairs and walk into the car with my mom I see Christina coming over and then she got in the car with us. "Hi Christina long time no see". My mother said.

"Hi " Christina replied. I move to the back of the car to sit next to Christina. "So how are you and Will doing? I asked.

"We are doing fine actually how about you and Uriah?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. I blush slightly then my mom said "Who Uriah?".

"He's just a friend mom" I said. "A very close friend" Christina said then I hit her arm.

"Oh my god Beatrice we got to have that talk then since he's a close friend" my mom said.

"No mom it's not like that!" I said

"The birds and the bees talk oh I remember when I had that talk" My mom said. Christina was giggling.

"Mom..."

"Remember to use-"

"NO We are not that close Mom!" I was starting to blush alot

"Oh" that what she only said. When I look I see Christina was recording with her phone.

"I'm gonna totally send this to Uriah" Christina said. "NO!". I try to grab the phone but she already sent it to him.

"This is going to be very embarrassing" I said.

"Beatrice , Is this Uriah guy was that same boy who carried you here?" My mom asked

"Yes"

"Oh he's so handsome , And he looks like a keeper too."

"Mom... _Not this again"_

_"_I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you Beatrice if I'm not mistaking by the way he looks at you" My mom said.

" When we were at the hospital he was just holding your hand and whispering in your ear even though we didn't know what he was said though but I think it was very private". I was trying to speak but she just continues

"He told me that he did kiss you a few times , he also said that you look cute when ever you blush".

"Did he really said that?" I ask just to see Christina have her phone in my face "NO Christina!" . Then she send it to him. "I'm gonna kill you"

"You will thank me later" Christina said.

"No killing each other in my car , I don't need no evidence" my mom said. When we got to the hospital we got into the room quick and Christina was on her phone. When I look over I see Uriah was texting her. She move the phone away from me and continue._ Some_ thing_ up._

The doctor hand my mom the medicine "Make sure one of her friends stay with her at all times because she won't know what she be doing for 3 to 7 hours". The doctor said

"Why do I need this again?" I asked.

"Because in a few days unless your not already traumatize your gonna do some crazy things or have nightmares. And since you were trying to kill yourself you definitely need it." The doctor said.

"Oh". "Let me give you the first dosage" When I look I see a needle. "Uh can you put that in food?"

"No the first dosage must be enter by a syringe." Then he put it in my skin.

**Page Break**

(Uriah's POV)

I got a text message from Christina and it was a video of tris and her mother Zeke and Shauna came over and watch the video too. It show Tris and her mother obviously Christina recording.

"Who Uriah?". Tris's mom said.

"He's just a friend mom" Tris said. "A very close friend" Christina said then we heard an "ow".

"Oh my god Beatrice we got to have that "talk" then since he's a close friend" Tris's Mom said. I could hear Zeke snickering.

"No mom it's not like that!" Tris said.

"The birds and the bees talk oh I remember when I had that talk" Tris's Mom said. Christina was giggling.

"Mom..." Tris said. Zeke were laughing and Shauna was giggling.

"Remember to use-"

"NO We are not that close Mom!" Zeke and Shauna were laughing and I was embarrassed. I could see Tris blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh". Then the clip ended. Then another clip start playing.

"Beatrice , Is this Uriah guy was that same boy who carried you here?" Tris's Mom asked.

"Yes" Tris said

"Oh he's so handsome , And he looks like a keeper too." Tris's Mom said. I hear Zeke and Shauna laughing more and I were blushing a tomato red.

Mom... Tris said.

_"_I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you Beatrice if I'm not mistaking by the way he looks at you" Tris's Mom said. I see Zeke turns to me and wiggle his eyebrows.

" When we were at the hospital he was just holding your hand and whispering in your ear even though we didn't know what he was said though but I think it was very private".

"He told me that he did kiss you a few times , he also said that you look cute when ever you blush". I just pull my hood over my head after that part.

"Did he really said that?" Tris ask then she see Christina have her phone in her face "NO Christina!" . Then the video cut off. I heard a knock on the door to see Christina holding Tris in her arms.

"She's on the serum and refuse to walk so I had to carry her here , Did you get the video?" Christina said. I turn to see Zeke and Shauna laughing.

"Yes and they saw it too" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Your handsome" Tris said, then she slap me all of a sudden "How could you not said anything back to me!" I was confused. Christina set Tris on the coach then she push Zeke out the way and open up the fridge. Zeke landed on Shauna which made her spill all her drink on her clothing.

"The doctor told her to keep her away from sweets for some reason , I think it gonna make them extra hyper." I see Tris were hyper , she ended up scissor kicking Zeke. "Why is all the bad stuff happening to me?!" Zeke cried out.

After 2 more hours pass she was back to normal she was sitting on Zeke's back and he couldn't get up surprising she's heavy. "What happened?" "You ate all of our food and refused to get off of Zeke and some mother stuff I couldn't named" I said.

We were watching a movie together and we ended up cuddling together on the couch. "So about that video huh?" I asked. I could see tris blush again. "Well you know how my mom act but you can ignore it".

"I can't ignore nothing about you , like that kiss on Friday since you insisted". I said smirking "What was that all about?"

"Well you probably know by now that I like you".

"No duh" I said.

"No I mean like like you , like the argument we had it was because I like you."

"Well then Tris I like you too" I said yawning.

"We can talk about this later" Tris said. Then I kiss her forehead and we both fell asleep in eachother arms.

**Cute chapter right? Any ways this may be the only chapter today I'm not sure but bye!.**


	18. Enjoying Life and Danger

**Continuation of last chapter. Last Chapter of today until Friday evening.I got my 50th review today yay from I am divergent tribute glader** **Reviews please :D back to the story**

_Last Time on Love square:__"We can talk about this later" Tris said. Then I kiss her forehead and we both fell asleep in eachother arms._

I felt something was tickling my nose when I open my eyes I see Tris hair in my face I move her hair away from my face I see Will , Christina , Zeke , Shauna , Marlene , and Lynn sitting here and smiling. "What?" I asked. Tris begins to stir and then she woke up. She looks at me for a second so do I and we start laughing at each other. It turns out Zeke and Christina drew on our faces while we was sleeping. I look on tris face and see she had a mustache and a unibrow drawn on her face. She told me that it look like there was makeup on me and there was a writing that said Zeke waz here. Tris points to my hand and when I look I blushes slightly. On my hand it said " Uri love tris" and it was half a heart on my left hand then Tris had the same writing except it said "Tris loves Uri" and it were on her right hand. We put our hands together and it made an heart.

Soon everyone head to the kitchen and I held Tris back for a second "aren't we gonna talk about what you promise me yesterday". "So what's there to talk about?". I just look at her for a second and then I cup her face and kiss her , she kissed me back then pull back. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile" I said. "Do you want to go out sometimes?" I asked. "Yes" She said. I kissed her one more time and then I turn around to see Christina smiling wide and had a camera in her hand I cover my ears because she starts squealing really loudly , We only saw something hit Christina's head it was a carrot?. I see Lynn come out and pick up the carrot. "Ok that was not weird". I walk into the bathroom and wash off everything on my face. I walk into the kitchen to see everyone staring at Christina's phone. "So about yesterday eh?" Will said.

"Nothing happened yesterday if you guys are thinking that". I said "Then how do explain this" Will said. It was a picture of me and Tris cuddling together yesterday. "Fine we confessed our feelings to each other yesterday but we never talked about it today".

"It's about time you guys got together" Lynn said. "Were not together were just going out" I said.

**Time skip (Tris pov)**

I got to get ready for tonight date with Uriah. Me and Christina went shopping earlier and I got this beautiful dress. I decided to wear it today. It was a black strapless dress , It is skin tight Christina said that I have "grown" more. I don't seem flat chested , anyways I got black flats and I straighten my hair.

Christina came over and did my make up. I like how she gave me a black and red theme. I walked downstairs and Caleb look over. " What you doing this afternoon?' Caleb asked. "I'm going on a date" I said. "With who?" He asked. "Uriah" I said.

"You mean that guy who almost made you freeze to death and had his "girlfriend" constantly torturing you."

"First of all shes an ex girlfriend , and do you have a problem if I date someone who almost got me killed. _It didn't sounded to right when I said that._

"Oh Beatrice you look so beautiful and ignore Caleb he's just being an overprotective brother as usual" My mom said. "Here" she hand me a pepper spray. "You never know where the perverts are and you don't know Uriah too well so just to be careful".

"Mom..." I said.

"Also if he brings you to his house-"

"No mom I do not need that talk and the door bell rings." I walk up to the door to see Uriah is in a suit and tie. "Wow I would never thought that you would dress so nice. I joked.

We got into the restaurant and we enjoyed were getting stares from other people for some odd reason. After that we went to the movie theater. We walk to the park and we ate dauntless cake for our deserts at one point Uriah put some of the chocolate on my nose. I put some on his cheek. Then he took me to a private place that he and Zeke found when they were kids.

"So I only know you for about 6 months but Tris would you like to be my girlfriend." Uriah asked

"Yes" I said then we hug each other.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'll see you on friday!. Bye! Reviews!**


	19. Enjoying Life and Danger Part 2

**Hello everyone. I finally get to update today. My first day of school went great and I'm in Spanish 2 and my math teacher is teaching me Korean!. So I will know at least 3 languages before the end of this then I would thank all of you guys for your patience , But unfortunately you guys just gonna have to deal with it when school officially start. So it basically a 4 and a half days wait. Unless it's break. I would like to thank that guest comment :D. Back to the story!**

_Last Time on Love Square:_

_"So I only know you for about 6 months but Tris would you like to be my girlfriend." Uriah asked_

_"Yes" I said then we hug each other._

**Now**

Anonymous POV

"Alright you take the boy and we'll take the girl"."Then we do the dirty deeds , You got that?".

"Yes Sir this will be easy as Pie". We saw our target Uriah and Tris hug as they walk away. Since there was four on 2 we decided to split it 2 and 2.

Tris Pov

Me and Uriah were walking back until a group of men in black starts hitting us, they drag me over into a ally and I couldn't see Uriah anymore. I could only feel someone trying to pull my dress of of me and I started to realize what's gonna happen so I were struggling It was 2 people I grab my purse and hit one of the men with it, I open up my bag and grab the pepper spray and spray where I can feel where the other man hands were located at I only heard "Oh sh*t , this stuff burns"." Get away from me!" I screamed. I keep on using the pepper spray but they wouldn't bulge.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone yelled then there was alot of noise. After that I see Uriah helping me up , he had a bruise on his ear and his lip were bleeding. "Are you ok? did they did anything to you?" he asked. I was too scared to answered so I didn't speak. "Tris did they did anything to you?" He asked. I stay silent still. I just got in the car with Uriah and I sit in the back as far away from him.

"Tris please talk to me" Uriah said. He drives me to my home and My mom opened up to see us look beaten up.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you guys , make me get some first aid kit Susan, Caleb!" My mom called. Caleb and Susan came downstairs and Susan rushed to the kitchen after see us. Caleb comes too approach me but I back away.

"Beatrice it's ok you can tell me anything" Caleb say calmly approaching me. I just back away more until I hit the door. " It won't work I tried talking to her but she won't make no contact with me." Uriah said. Everyone else went in the kitchen except for Susan we went and sit on the couch.

"So you want to explain what happened" Susan asked.

"Well after we went on our date we got ambush by 4 men." I said quietly.

"2 of them attack Uriah and the other 2..." I said.

"Drag me into a alley"I said Choking up on each word.

"Did they-"

"No but almost , I felt something touch me there but other than that _they touched_ me." I said quietly with tears running at my eyes. Susan just looks at me for a second. Then she hugs me. She were always the older sister I never had. When Susan pulled out of the hug I see Caleb , Uriah and my Mom by the door looking. I guess they heard everything because my mom head over to hug me. I just stare at Caleb and Uriah so they keep their distance from me.

**A week later**

I decided to stay home for possibly this week. My mom decided to take off from work this whole week to stay with me. Only Christina's Mom , and Susan's Mom know about this. We also have a case set up and I already gotten a test. I haven't answered my phone at all or any text messages. I was in my room listening to Hips don't lie by Shakira when the door just bust open and I see the whole group standing.

"Beatrice Rose Prior! I've been worried sick about you since you don't even pick up my phone calls this most be very serious" Christina Shouted.

"What do you have to say for yourself" Christina said. I didn't reply. Christina track where my eyes were located at and she shoos the boys out. So there were only Marlene , Shauna , Lynn , and Christina in my room. I told them everything that happened last Friday after our date. Later on the boys figured out what happened after they left so I lock the door. Some body manage to open it again. I tense up real quick but it was only Uriah.

"It's ok I know what happened, I won't hurt you" Uriah said calmy.

"YES YOU WILL , No get away from me! , Your just like the other guys , they don't care about small petite girls!" I yelled.

"No I won't Tris you have to trust me".He yelled back.

"Do you trust me tris?"


	20. Enjoying Life and Danger Part 3

**Hey guys this is a continuation from last chapter. I just need one more review till 60. Anyways if you didn't understand what happened in the alley is that the anonymous was about to you know. I'm not gonna explain it here because little kids could be reading it. Which I don't want to scar them for life. :p . Also I want you guys to make up how all 4 guys look and there names too , Could you guys guest the evil mastermind that want Tris and Uriah hurt? Back to the story!**

_Last Time on Love Square:_

_"YES YOU WILL , Now get away from me! , Your just like the other guys , they don't care about small petite girls!" I yelled._

_"No I won't Tris you have to trust me".He yelled back._

_"Do you trust me Tris?"_

**Now**

"Tris do you trust me?" Uriah asked again.

"Y-Yes" I said.

"No you don't!" Uriah said.

"You hesitated for that second, And that ells me you don't trust me at all!" Uriah said. He look frustrated and hurt.

"I just need time to think this through" I said.

"You had an whole week to think that through and what make you think that I was gonna use you?" He said.

"Because who would like someone like me and also something in my past have something to do with this that I would rather not talk about". I said.

"Well apparently I like you for who you are I don't care on how you look" Uriah said. I just stare at him.

"You serious?" I asked.

" Would I be serious enough to beat up 4 guys for you?" He says quietly. I realize how close we were so I try to move away.

"Tris it's ok I won't hurt you"

"I just need space from all of this so can you please move" I said.

"Fine but remember this I would never want to hurt you at any cost". He said then he left my room.

**Saturday**

Today I'm being force out the house by my mom and Christina force me to go hangout at Zeke's house so here I am. Since I was being dragged out the house I had sweatpants , A hoodie , and uggs boots on , I had no make up on and my hair is a mess. When I walk in everyone just stop what they doing and stare at me.

"Man Tris you really let your self go" Zeke said , then Shauna smack the back of his head "Be nice , she's been through alot". So are we playing truth or dare? I asked. "No , we are playing something different" Zeke said smirking.

"This is made up but I'm gonna put 2 people up together and they have to say nice things about eachother and try to get the other person to blush or laugh"

"You guys just made up that game so I can be more energetic and happy?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Well then I'm out" I said as I went to the door just to be picked up.

"Let go of me Uriah!"

"Nah I'm good" Uriah said. "Alright who wants to go first?" Zeke asked.

"Lets do it by people who are dating" Shauna said.

"What about me and Lynn?" Marlene asked.

"Actually I'm not interested in playing" Lynn said.

"I'm lonely now!" Marlene cried. After everyone went it was me and Uriah turn.

"Trissy" Uriah said grinning

"Don't call me that" I said.

"Trissy"

"No-"

"Trissy"

"What?!"

"I love you."

"You what wait what?

"I love you". I look around to see everyone watching I didn't know if they planned it or not.

"This not a prank is it?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't be saying this if this were a prank"

"Well then , I love you too" Then I pull him into a hug.

**I don't know why but I'm not too happy with this chapter so be aware if I change it or not. Should I?**

**Anyways reviews!**


	21. Suprise

_"Well then , I love you too" Then I pull him into a hug._

_"_No tris I don't think you understand" Uriah said.

"I do,You love me like a best friend" I said.

"Sure..." Uriah said. _Atleast she's making contact with me._

"Guys! , Look on the newspaper Four is out of jail!" Will said.

"What!" Marlene said.

"It said that he were released yesterday with bail." Will said.

"He's gonna kill me!" Marlene said , Tears are streaming her face right now.

"Marlene calm down" Christina said. Marlene were starting to have a panic attack. "He's gonna kill all of you guys! too" She shouted. Zeke tried to comfort her but she slap him.

"Get away from me!" Marlene yelled.

"I think we should stick together since he's out and can find us at anytime". Christina said.

"Ok let's set up the beds" Zeke said.

**Page Break**

It were past midnight and I heard a knock on the door. I look around and I saw Marlene awake and Shauna is trying to comfort her. I pull Uriah's arms off of me and I walk towards the door. I look through the little hole to see Four is standing outside waiting. "Four is out there" I whisper shout. Shauna went and woke up everyone we saw the doorknob turning then it were all standing there looking at him. He just walks over to the couch where Shauna and Marlene were sitting and sat down right next to Marlene.

Next thing I know that all the boys except Will who were calling the cops and they were fighting four, Lynn was in that fight too. I was on the ground with a shot wound to the stomach so as Marlene. Christina , and Shauna were trying to take care of us but I was losing consciousness.

"Were losing her! stay awake tris!"

"Don't worry the ambulance is here"

"I'll kill you Tris and Marlene!"

"Don't die on me now Tris"

"Oh my god , Beatrice!"That was the last thing I heard then I black out.

I woke up in hospital and I see Marlene is on a hospital bed she is wide awake looking around like she just woken up too. I try to get up but I feel a sharp pain in my lower area of my stomach. "Ow!" I cried out in pain.

When Marlene try to get up she started to scream obviously her pain were much worser we had doctors rushing in to help us. After the doctors walk out we see Christina coming in. "What happened?" I asked.

"After Four sit right next to Marlene He grab out his gun and hold Marlene by her neck , then he shot you first then Marlene , he was planning to shoot her in the head to kill her but Zeke got to her in time before he could shoot her but he manage to hit Marlene twice. One in the stomach and another on in the arm."

"They already did surgery on you guys while you were out that's why you didn't wake up earlier" Christina said.

"Where is everyone else?" Marlene ask.

"They at the hospital cafe to get food". I see Uriah walking up and he put down food for me and Marlene.

"You guys can try to eat but it's hard because Four shot both of you at the stomach" Uriah said.

"And they finish doing the surgery an hour ago"

I was about to try to eat my muffin but I see Marlene took a bite and tears were streaming her face. "It hurts so bad but it taste so good!" Marlene said.

"I'll just wait it out" I said. Uriah chuckles a little before planting a kiss on my cheek , Just when my mom and Caleb walk in. I see Caleb just glaring at Uriah for a second then his face softens when he see me. My mom said "You guys look so cute together!" like a teenage girl. Then she comes over and hug me. Marlene's Mom and her mom's boyfriend came over and hug her being careful of the wound in her arm.

After everyone left my mom came over. She had tears streaming her face.

"Mom? are you ok?"

"Your dad..."


	22. Suprise part 2

_After everyone left my mom came over. She had tears streaming her face._

_"Mom? are you ok?"_

_"Your dad..."_

**Now**

"He's here" My mom said.

"Isn't that good?" I asked confused.

"No , he's in the hospital a bomb exploded near his section so he and his 2 buddies are in a coma" My mom said choking on every word.

"What! , I want to see my dad now , He can't die now after 9 months of not seeing him you telling me that he could die at any moment!" Tears were threatening to come. "I can't believe this now I can see my dad when he's sleeping"

"What next were moving again? I said in frustration. " about that" my mom said. Are you serious right now I said. "Tris what you mean you moving" Uriah said standing by the door.

"I'm not sure anymore, My dad is in the military and a bomb exploded where is sector is and now he's in a coma and it's possible that I'll be moving away too"

"Sweetie were not moving away" My mom said.

"We're not?" I ask.

"We are moving into a bigger house and dad wanted to stay with us. Because he made enough money for us but all of this happened." My mom said.

"So we not moving to Nebraska?" I asked. I see Uriah look confused.

"Sorry when we move we have a specific area to move and our next place is Nebraska" I said.

"Luckily they said that he wasn't too near the explosion when it happened so there's a 50-50 chance for him to live". My mom said.

"Can I at least see him"I said.

"He can't be seen today but you can in 2 days".

"Ok"

**A week later**

My dad had came out of the coma and now is living with us. He has to rewire is brain to do things that so easy to us like walking , but he'll get there and be back to his old self. We moved to this semi mansion in the same area and now I'm closer to Christina's house. Marlene finally found somebody and they is really cute together. With four now...

He keep on getting bailed out for some reason and I don't know why. But the great thing is that he doesn't know my new address. Today I went shopping with Marlene to get some dress for her date and to eat out. While we were walking out of the store we saw four and a group of men and I realized that those four men following him were the one who touched me.

"Marlene we got to go now" I said.

"Why we were heading to-" I cover her mouth and drag her into the store.

"What the hell Tris!" Marlene exclaim.

"Shut up Marlene , Four is here" I said. I see a store clerk walk up to four and the group of men trying to talk to him but I saw him get out a gun and point it at his in the store were panicking and running out and some were hiding me and Marlene went into the crowd of people and ran with them. When I turn my head for a second I see Four glance my way and our eyes met for a second before I ran out the mall. We got in the truck and I decided to drive to my grandmother's cabin in the woods.

"Hello Beatrice dear it's been awhile" My grandmother said.

"Can you call the police" I said.

"Why what's wrong Beatrice?" My grandmother said. I went to the door and hold it back from opening.

"Open up Beatrice! I know you there!". My grandma called the police and we ran into a bedroom and lock the door until the lights went out.


	23. Gangster grandma prior

**Hello Guys I am back today with another chapter first of all I would like to call out to this specific hater named ****AcademicGirl I would like to see you make a story before you can talk to me , And it seems like I'm doing a good job otherwise I wouldn't have over 10,000 views , And 71 comments. That means I must be doing something right and people love my story. But your just another troll who is stupid enough to keep reading my story which kept giving me view. Bitch Please. Anyways I would like to apologize to any of the guest I offended I didn't mean all of you. Be aware if there any errors because half of this may be from my phone and the other half is from my computer.****B****ack to the story!**

_Last Time on love square:__"Open up Beatrice! I know you there!". My grandma called the police and we ran into a bedroom and lock the door until the lights went out._

"Who is that" my grandma whispers. "He's an crazy ex boyfriends who is trying to murder me and My friend." I answered. "Marlene has a connection to this so hes trying to kill her too." I also said.

"Don't worry girls I'll protect you" My grandma says as she get out a AK-47 from under her bed. Marlene look at me shock then my grandma throws 2 bullet proof vest at us while she had a body one. I hear Four knock on the door and my grandma hurry and put on her dress even though she were in her fifties she look young. I see her open the door and Four were standing there with a group of men the same men.

"Who are you?" My grandmother ask so innocently.

"Beatrice's Boyfriend" Four said which I know for a fact is a lie but Marlene cover my mouth so I don't said anything.

"Oh I knew Beatrice made the right choice your a keeper I can tell". My grandmother said lieing to four right in the face.

"Have you seen her?" He asked.

"No" My grandmother said then in a flash he push her out of the way and his men walked in.

"You can't barge in here like that." She said.

"Shut it granny and knit something!" Four yelled. I know this isn't gonna turn well.

"Hey you mother f*ckers" I see Four and his group of mens turn around and Their eyes widen as they see my grandmother with a chain gun and a AK-47 in her hand.

"Oh sh*t" I hear one of the men said.(this part is in mobile so it may be off). Oh sh*it is right. My grandma said and all of them men ran out the house as soon as my grandmother starts shooting turns out. The police were outside the lodge and they all got arrested this time. At school today I see a guy he look like Peter and he randomly kisses me and I was trying to get out of his grip and when I did I slap him. "Why you did that for". "For this and he shows a note that said four on it , he points and I see uriah standing there hurt. He turns around and run and I came after him. "Uriah he kissed me I didn't kiss him" I yelled as I chase after him. I manage to catch up to him and tackle him on the ground. Please don't shut me out I said. Tears were forcing to come out. He got up look at me for a second still fill with hurt and ran out the school leaving me on the floor with tears streaming my face


	24. Is this a dream?

_Last time on love square: __"Please don't shut me out" I said. Tears were forcing to come out. He got up look at me for a second still fill with hurt and ran out the school leaving me on the floor with tears streaming my face._

I just stayed there waiting for him , At this point I didn't cared if anybody were watching. It hurts so bad when he ignored me and I don't want to go back into that state. Ever since the incident I can go into desperation aka severe depression at anytime. That was a reason why I move. Uriah is one of the few people who I care about and now that idiot Four is hiring people to do his dirty deeds. I don't want to go back to Beatrice I want to go back to Tris.

I wipe my tears and I left the school building. I got in Caleb's Pick up truck and drive to Uriah's house. I need to speak to him if I don't then the same thing gonna happen back in winter. I walk up to the house and knock on the door I see Uriah opened the door then he shut it in my face. I tried to act as if that didn't hurt my feelings. I heard yelling then I see Zeke open up the door. He lets me inside and I head to Uriah's room. I see him sitting on his bed.

His face still look hurt then he turns away from me. "Please don't shut me out just let me explain".

"You have one minute to explain to me why you and Peter were kissing" Uriah said.

" Peter came up to me and kissed me , he said that Four hired him to do it in front of you".

"It's hard to believe you" Uriah said.

"But I never lied a day in my life other than that time in preschool but that's not the point, don't you trust me"

"I do trust you but I need to know if anybody else knows the full story" Uriah said.

"I saw all of it and I hate to see you guys argue". Then Zeke explained the situation. Eventually he apologized to me.

**Wednesday**

Uriah took me on a date this time we went to Tori's Restaurant where I usually get my drink everyday. Knowing that we went there we would be safe. I also brought him to my house to meet my parents. My mother were very cheery as always , Caleb was giving him the death glare , My dad... actually approve of him. My dad never approve of boys especially Four.

**Thursday**

At school Uriah did the unexpected at lunch where everybody could hear us.

"Trissy"

"I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me that" I said annoyed.

"I just can't handle myself , I love you" Uriah said back and it turns out that the whole cafeteria heard that. In my mind I imagine that I gulp because all the attention were set on me. But I knew I made the right choice and I really do love him.

"I love you too" and I pulled him into a hug. Ever since the incident I haven't kissed him in awhile. I'm not sure if our whole group of friends even know what happened but I decided to give him a quick peck just to hear cheers from the it turned into a kiss I can see that he smiled into it.

Is this a dream I ask myself.

"No , and it's only the beginning. Uriah whispers.

I guess my life can get better. I thought that at this high school nobody would know me but Christina told me a week before school starts that she coming to my new school too.

From dating a guy who is trying to kill me to a guy who just told me that he loved me. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Sorry for the short chapter. You would expect that at school you wouldn't get tons of homework during the first few weeks. I will try uploading from my phone but only thing is everything will be squished together so it would be one big paragraph. Should I add a chapter full of Tris and Uriah? Sorry for the short chapter though. I will try to get in another chapter on Sunday possibly 2. Bye guys**

**~MunchyCookies**


	25. Triah

**Hey guys today I'm gonna try and do a cleanup on some of the chapters starting with 4. This chapter will be filled with Triah I guess. This will take place on the weekends Of their day together.**

**Saturday**

Finally The weekends. Today I decided to spend some time with Uriah or as Christina calls us "Triah" which I like the name. I heard the bell ring and I see Uriah standing there in his casual wear I invited him in and I let my mom know that he is here and don't do anything embarrassing. I went to use the bathroom for one second and I heard laughing. When I came out I see my mom have one of my baby photos and telling the story it was the Halloween one. "NO!" I yelled as I get the picture from my mom.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie but I couldn't handle myself I just love telling stories about you" My mom said.

"So... that ghost costume huh" Uriah said with a grin.

"Never talk about that!" I said my face was flushed. We went into the living room and played video games and I brought up the topic "Do you really meant it when you said I love you" I asked. Uriah paused the game and turns to me.

"I meant every single word." He whispers in my ear. I don't know what happen next but I had a tear rolled down my face before I hug him.

"Why were you crying?" He asked me softly.

"It's tears of happiness , I'm actually happy for the first time since I moved here."

"So you were never happy all this time?" Uriah asked.

"No , First we were moving from Michigan to Chicago. Then they told me that dad is going to war again and I was constantly bullied at my old school because I was being myself. Lastly my great grandfather died a week before summer started and I thought I would never see Christina ever again since we were moving. Her family is a part of the military too so they got moved to Chicago too. That's why for the beginning of the year I wore sweaters and hoodies."

"But now I met so great friends and I have an amazing boyfriend." I said.

"You called me your boyfriend." Uriah said smirking.

"Uh.. well I mean" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Sure" Then he kissed me.

"AWW"

I look over to see my mom and grandmother standing there smiling.

"Mom..." I said. I see my grandmother walked over to Uriah.

"If you hurt Beatrice in anyway, You ass is mine" My grandmother whispers in his ears. I see him gulp for a second.

"Nana..." I said.

"What! the last guy tried to murder you and your friend" My grandmother said. Then they left.

"Sorry about my family they really protective of me." I said.

"No worries they are very ... comforting" Uriah said a little nervously.

I managed to laugh a little even though I haven't laugh since school started.

"You finally laugh!' Uriah said before I kissed him. This turned into a full make out session with tongues and everything** (I'm still young so I'm not explaining that part unless you want me too XD)**

I heard somebody cleared there throat just too see Caleb standing there with someone...

_Robert_

**Did you guys think i'm gonna end it like that?**

"Uh hey Robert" I said nervously because I didn't know how long they were standing there and Uriah was putting his shirt back on.

"Hey Beatrice" Robert said.

"It's Tris now and how long you guys were standing there?"

"Not too long" Robert said.

"Any ways I just came here to say hi be- Tris , Bye" Robert said. Then he and Caleb left.

"Where were we?" Uriah asked.

"Don't be such a perv" Before we continued where we left off.


	26. Authors note

Hi guys this is not a chapter. I would like to ask you guys some stuff and send out messages to anonymous people or guest who are trying to pose as others. I'm asking that if my story is too mature then let me know. I will gladly change a chapter not changing the whole plot though , or if my ratings should go up to t -m . Also should I make a sequel when the time comes. Now let me adress this certain person named academicgirl if you seen her first comment before then you would understand why I called her out last time assuming if this the real person and not a guest trying to personate her. If you hate my story so much why do you keep reading it and commenting on it. Many people who post a hate comment then its over. If you don't like how I made four act like that's your problem. Its my story and I can make them act in anyway I want. I wasn't planning on keeping this story close to original. So that's your problem now stop posting on my story if you don't like it.


	27. Jealuosy and break ups

**Hello guys today , I am going to post a longish chapter in place of Friday. Unfortunately my sister gotten me grounded so I couldn't come on yesterday to post. This will take place two weeks after Tris and Uriah's date. I would like to thank everyone who supported me. If your comment was deleted at any point this week I think it was darcie only. Then I apologize and my sister apologize too. **

It's been two weeks since I went on a date with Uriah. I heard that the school had another field trip and Will had to go to keep his A average. So Christina is by herself or as I say she's desperate. Now you guys are wondering why I said that , Well it started a week ago when Will left we were sitting in class and we were in Uri's favorite subject which is gym. He knows everything about it.

"Alright guys today we are going to be learning judo fighting techniques." Amar says.

"Uh what is judo?" Me and Uriah asked at the same Amar had a chance to speak Christina cuts him off "Seriously Uriah you don't know what judo is , and I thought you knew everything that had any kind of physical activity?". Christina said as she poke him. She's been getting clingy on him lately and I don't like that at all.

"Well I didn't mean all of it" Uriah said as he poked her back it just happens to be her cheek too.

"Do you want to know the definition of judo?' Christina said.

"Sure its "a sport of unarmed combat , It involves holds and leverage to unbalance the opponent " (This is from google search :D) Christina said.

"Good job Christina " Amar said.

**At Lunch**

At lunch Christina begin to sit next to Uriah and she usually sit next to will. When Marlene , Lynn , Shauna , and Zeke came over they all look confused.

"So do you guys want to explain something to us" Zeke ask.

"What you mean?" Uriah said.

"Well Tris is as red as a tomato , Christina is holding onto your arm like your dating her and you are sitting here like everything is ok".

"Oh" was all Uriah said before slightly pushing Christina's arms off him. They all sat down and I can feel the tension growing between us. I rarely have that feeling. I didn't even have no tension with Marlene when she sat down after everything she done to me. I only have it with Christina and Scarlet. I was in deep thought until I see Christina get some icing and put it on Uriah's nose. Then he scoop some and smear it on her face all of a sudden Christina throw the cake and Uriah ducks and it hit me in the face. It turns into a food fight and everyone during our lunch shift got held up and we had to clean up the mess.

Our school doesn't play with those kind of stuff. I know that Uriah is not the cheating type but I just have thoughts for that. Of course Christina could get any guy she wanted. She have a beautiful skin color and short curly hair that matches perfectly with her face. You could get lost into her eyes. I see Will get lost into them many times. She was far more curvier than me and wasn't flat chested either. She also have long skinny legs that gives her advantage in life.

I see that she was cleaning up and then she walk over to Uri and ask him a question then I see her get some towels and wipe off the icing off his face. Again I don't know where I get these glass from but it broke again in my hand I look at my hand and I see Lynn staring at me wide eyed. Then she turns it into a smirk.

"Your jealous of Christina aren't you" She said.

"No I'm not" I said back.

"Don't try to deny it I saw you broke the glass in your hand and the way you was staring at Christina too." Lynn said.

"I'm not jealous" I said. I could feel my face heat up.

"And when you get angry your face turns red" She walks up to me and whisper in my ear. "Your jealous"

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled and I see everyone turn to look at me. I get up and walk to the nurse to get my hand wrap.

"Again Beatrice?" The nurse said.

"Yes"

"You need to calm yourself go take a walk around the school here's a pass". The nurse said while handing me a pass.

I couldn't believe what I see next. My heart is just broken into a million pieces then is step on again. I see Uriah is pushed up against a wall and I see Christina kissing him. It was hard to tell if he was kissing back but by the way he was trying to push her off without hurting her was telling me he didn't kissed back. I just started to run up to Christina and then I tapped her shoulder. She just push me away. Bad mistake.

I grab her by her hair and drag her off of Uriah. She turns around and see me.

"Tris let go of my hair" Christina said.

"No , until you explain to me what is going on between you two."

"Your hurting me Tris" She started to make the puppy dog eyes but I slap her right across the face.

"Tris we both know that you can't beat me in a fight so why don't you let go of me and I'll just forget about that "tap" you gave to me". Christina said in a low voice. I still had anger in me and I slap her again and it turns into a full out brawl. I never would have thought that me and my best friend would ever get into a physical fight. We kept fighting until we both get drag off by somebody.

I felt Uriah arms wrap around me but then I elbow him in the chest and ran back to Christina for another round. This one was more violent then the last one. There was blood on the floor this time. And we wouldn't let. Christina manage to get me on the ground and there was punches coming left and right. I heard that there was 3 people who had to pull her off of me. We kept coming back at each other until the police were getting involve in this I knew if I hit a teacher , or a police it's automatic expulsion. So when the police grab me I immediately stop. This was around a 30 minute fight.

"Your a b*tch" Christina yells.

"Well your a home wrecker!" I yelled back. I see Tori running up to the cops , she was handing them money too. I think we were gonna get arrested. After the cop let go of me I sit down on a chair in the entrance area and I see Uriah walking up to me. I'm expecting him to comfort me or explain to me why was Christina was kissing him but all he did was yell.

"Tris..."Uriah said.

"What!" I snap.

"Why" Uriah said in a calm voice.

"She had it coming for her" I said.

"Why do you always have to be jealous!" He shouts.

"I'm not Jealous!" I yelled back. I hate arguing with him but I have to get this through his head that he is not Christina he is mine.

"Yes you are , you make it so obvious sometimes it just embarrassing , that you don't trust me enough to talk to another woman without your face turning red or your fist in there face!" Uriah shouts back.

"I do trust you but not with Christina!" I yelled.

"What is so wrong with Christina that makes you not trust me or anybody else

"Because Christina. Always takes the guys away from me and she does it on purpose too. I don't even know why I am still friends with her". When I look up at Uri I see him with a certain facial expression.

"You liked the kiss didn't you"I said with hurt in my voice. I see uriah have a surprised look before he changed it. Uriah didn't answered the question at all which got me more angry then I was already.

"YOU DID LIKE IT DIDN'T YOU" I said.

"Tris I think we need to take a break".Uriah said with his voice creaking towards the end.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I said with tears in my eyes

"NO I SAID I NEED A BREAK GOD DAMMIT I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THIS DRAMA ANYMORE I STILL LOVE YOU BUT I JUST NEED TIME TO THINK THIS THROUGH .

" Stop avoiding my question you jerk and tell me if you liked the kiss

Uriah sigh and the he said yes.

"Your such a jerk"I yelled and I just sit by the wall and sob after he walk away.

Just great Christina just had to kiss him and I just had to walk by at that time. I took a long sigh and cleaned up my face before heading home.


	28. Jealousy and Breaks up part 2

**Hi guys. Today its pretty cold here and summer isn't over. I read some of the reviews and I would like to apologize to anybody confused just let me know what you are confuse on and I will explain it to you. As for academic girl I saw your comment too but thank you for the apology. I am sorry for calling you out like that it was very rude of me and I hope you accept my apology I really hate arguing with people but some things just set me off. But that's no excuse for what you said. First of all I am not offended by what you said but you have to understand that I am a new writer I just joined not even a month ago. And what you said would hurt any new writer who is trying to make stories. You are basically discouraging me by saying that I should stop writing a story , I know that I don't have the best grammar but nobody correct me until I reach the 6th grade. Second of all that isn't I have never heard of somebody who would criticized my story and then tell me not to write a story or stop writing. That part isn't criticism. That discouragement as I said earlier. Also if you don't like my story simply don't read it , it's that simple. Anyways this chapter will take place of yesterdays chapter but in Uriah's pov. Did you guys like yesterday chapter? Did you like the urixchristina? Do you guys want more of that? Anyways. Back to the story.**

**Uriah's Pov**

Since Will left a week ago Christina been quite clingy to me lately and Tris doesn't seem to like it. Christina tends to poke me alot too. But I thought we are all friends here I'm very wrong with that. Today at lunch is where all of this really started. Christina was sitting next to me and she usually sit next to Will. She had her arms wrapped around her arm. Zeke , Shauna , Lynn and Marlene came up.

"So do you guys want to explain something to us" Zeke ask.

"What you mean?" I said.

"Well Tris is as red as a tomato , Christina is holding onto your arm like your dating her and you are sitting here like everything is ok".

"Oh" was all I could say before I push Christina arms off of me. I was eating my cake until Christina scoop up some of the icing and swipe it on my nose. I swipe some and smeared it all over her face She pick up my cake to throw it at me but I duck and it hit Tris in the face. It soon turns into a full food fight. The funniest part is when Al came to stop all of this and he got hit with a bunch of food. I don't even know where some of them came from too. Soon enough we had to clean up this whole mess because it wasn't "Fair" to the janitors.

While cleaning up Christina went and ask me a question while cleaning off my face. I couldn't hear it well enough because I hear Tris yell "NO I'M NOT!". Then she left. I just shrug it off because Lynn probably irritated her. And I know that both Tris and Lynn are hot heads. So I didn't go bother chasing after her.

"Follow me" Christina said.

"Ok?" I said. I was slightly confused because she just have that glint in her eye , and I am not sure if that's good or bad. When I walkout of the cafeteria Christina just push me up against the wall and started to kiss me , her lips were very soft , I could see why Will loves her so much but this isn't right. I try to resist it but it was very hard. I didn't wanted to hurt her. But the kiss only last for a minute before Christina get drag off of me by her hair from tris.

Christina turns around and sees tris

"Tris let go of my hair" Christina said.

"No , until you explain to me what is going on between you two." Tris said.

"Your hurting me Tris" Christina said but got a slap to the face from Tris. I just stood there shocked from what happened.

"Tris we both know that you can't beat me in a fight so why don't you let go of me and I'll just forget about that "tap" you gave to me". Christina said in a low voice. Tris was still angry so she slapped her again and it turn into a full out brawl.

I see the rest of the group came out and I pull Tris off of her while Zeke pull Christina off. Tris elbows me and I see Christina elbowed Zeke in the eye. He put his hand over his eye and Shauna took him to the nurse. Soon enough police were invovle in this and there was blood on the floor from all the fighting.

I hear Christina said "Your a b*tch" Christina yells.

"Well your a home wrecker!" Tris yelled back. I see the cops took Tris and Christina away then I see tori running towards them. I walk towards the front entrance and I see tris sitting there. She had cuts and bruises all over her.

"Tris..."I said.

"What!" Tris said. She was raging

"Why" I said in a calm voice.

"She had it coming for her" Tris said.

"Why do you always have to be jealous!" I shout.

"I'm not Jealous!" Tris yelled back.

"Yes you are , you make it so obvious sometimes it just embarrassing , that you don't trust me enough to talk to another woman without your face turning red or your fist in their face!" I shouts back.

"I do trust you but not with Christina!" Tris yelled.

"What is so wrong with Christina that makes you not trust me or anybody else" I said.

"Because Christina ,Always takes the guys away from me and she does it on purpose too. I don't even know why I am still friends with her". Tris said back. She finally calming down. That's a start but what she said next caught me by surprise.

"You liked the kiss didn't you" Tris said with hurt in her voice. I didn't answered at all but that wasn't a good choice.

"YOU DID LIKE IT DIDN'T YOU" Tris said.

"Tris I think we need to take a break".I said with my voice creaking towards the end. It hurts me just as much it hurts her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tris said with tears in her eyes. I would've gone and hug her but I resisted.

"NO I SAID I NEED A BREAK GOD DAMMIT I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THIS DRAMA ANYMORE I STILL LOVE YOU BUT I JUST NEED TIME TO THINK THIS THROUGH." I yelled.

"Stop avoiding my question you jerk and tell me if you liked the kiss" Tris said.

I sigh and said "yes".

"Your such a jerk" Tris yelled and I walk away but I could still hear her sobs. I felt terrible about it. When I walked in the house I saw everyone except for Christina and Tris. Zeke had something over his eye and he look annoyed.

"Are you ok Zeke" as I walked in.

"What do you think , I got a black eye from Christina and several cuts from trying to break the fight up".

"What happened between you and Tris" Marlene said.

"I told her that I need a break from all the drama , she keeps on denying that she jealous" I said.

"So you basically broke up with her." Lynn said.

"No I told her that I need a break" I said.

"That still means you broke up with her."

"NO I DIDN'T" I said getting frustrated.

"Whatever you say loverboy , You have 2 girls fighting over you if I was a boy depending on what kind I would be both happy and sad" Lynn said

"Why would you be happy and sad for" I ask

"I'm happy because i'm wanted i'm sad if i have to break another ones heart." Lynn said.

"This have to do with me how?" I asked.

"Well your gonna have to choose if it leads to that because Christina wouldn't have kiss you for no reason." Lynn said.

"WAIT WHAT , CHRISTINA KISSED YOU" Zeke said.

"Yes but how you know lynn" I asked.

"I see everything just like when Tris broke a cup that was made of glass and I told her she was jealous." Lynn said.

"Your gonna have to make things up with Tris and Break things off with Christina if you want your relationship to stay strong." Shauna said.

"Ok then" As I went upstairs to go to bed. I hope Tris and I will be back together. I also hope that she and Christina will be friends too. But I know what I have to do.

_Break things off with Christina even though we weren't dating but I don't want nothing going farther then that._

**There you go guys I think this a long chapter. I'm not too sure. I need 3 more reviews to make 100. I never believed that I would make it so far. and a month haven't passed since I signed up! Bye guys. Adios Amigos**


	29. Memories part 1

**Hello guys today I got my 100 review from *I am the divergent glader * Right now 2 people wants a sequel I want to know everyone else opinion. I don't know what else too say right now but I am very proud. Anyways Back to the story!**

Tris POV

It's been a week since the fight. I didn't came to school this whole week and I won't be able to comeback till next Thursday. Me and Christina haven't talked to each other since. My mom talked to Christina's mom and they are both fine on there own terms. Uriah haven't talked to me since he said he needed time. I see Christina is still bothering but I know what happens when Will comes back. When he comes back Christina gonna act like nothing happened. The last time she did this her nose was broken. I don't know why she does it. I feel like she likes being the center of attention.

Today Marlene dragged me out of the house this afternoon. I just hope it's not a confrontation to Christina. I feel like I'm gonna kill her if I see her again , but of course I didn't said that to Marlene. I zoned out after that but Marlene was tugging my arm to turn me a different way but then I see Uriah is talking to Christina , Then she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

My mouth was wide open. Now i'm really gonna kill that b*tch. I said in my mind but Marlene must have read my mine because she grab my collar of my shirt to drag me off. This time I see Uri was actually was kissing her back. I push marlene off of me hard and she fell on the ground I ran up , and I tap Uriah shoulder.

He turns around and I slap him instantly "What the hell!" He said but I slapped him a second time before attacking Christina. I was beating her up so bad there was just blood gushing from her nose.

"Stop Tris your gonna kill her!" I hear Marlene screams. I look at her for a second until I felt something sharp swipe my face real quick and I see Christina with a knife in her hand. "This isn't a fair match is it Tris" Christina said. Before I know it we were both charging at eachother and I was getting a few punches and kicks in but it was much more difficult to fight her since she had a knife , she manage to get a cut right at my eyebrow before we both knock out eachother with a punch **(If anyone watch Naruto , I'm refering Tris and Christina as Sakura and Ino).**

I wake up in the hospital with a terrible head ache. I see a boy with brown eyes was just staring at me then he came up to me and hug me. I have no idea who he his but apparently he knows my name.

"Tris your finally awake , I'm so sorry that I kissed Christina she the one who kissed me!". The boy said.

"It's ok but I have one question" I said.

"Yeah , what is it" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked and his smile on his face dropped.

"Tris tell me, you remember me , what's my name"

"I don't remember you and I don't know your name but can you get away from me" I said.

"Tris it's Uri-"

"STRANGER DANGER , STRANGER DANGER" I screamed the doctors come rushing in and they force him out the room.

Uriah's POV

I left the room and everyone else look at me.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"She doesn't remember me" I said.

"Wait what!" Zeke yells as he gets up and head into the room we only heard screaming and shouting and he ran out. I see Zeke face red as he came out."wrong room" he said. I see Lynn push him out the way and walk in and the rest of us walked in. I try walking up to her and she grab her cup of water and throw it at me I duck quickly and the cup break into alot of small pieces.

"Tris do you remember any of us" Zeke asked.

" I only remember you Zeke and four is my boyfriend and Christina is my best friend. Tris replies.

My heart just break after that. Right now tris doesn't have no memory of me or all of are other friends. I see the doctor walk in he told us that she lost her memory during the fight and she only remembers what happened before she even started school. Of course he said that it can all be reversed by certain stuff. Or we can act like we never met her before. The only problem is how we gonna get Christina to talk to tris like normally without looking at her as if she wanted to kill her.

Does that mean we gonna have to redo everything before school start. I asked.

Yes that means if you were dating anybody then your gonna have to act like you love them even if you hate their guts.

That means Four is gonna have to comeback and join our group I said and everyone turns at me wide eyed and stared at me. Except for tris. I hope her memory comeback.


	30. Memories Part 2

**Hey guys , today I am gonna post up a few chapters. Algunos capítulos puede ser sorprendente. (Hehe if anybody understand this.) Anyways back to the barn- I mean story!.**

_Last Time on Love square:_

_That means Four is gonna have to comeback and join our group I said and everyone turns at me wide eyed and stared at me. Except for tris. I hope her memory comeback._

**Uriah's POV**

"Uriah you must be crazy! , Did you hit your head?" Zeke asked.

"No" I said.

"Obviously you did because there is no way we are letting Four back in the group , he tried to murder marlene not only once but twice" Zeke said.

"I was thinking in the future what if tris bail him out or something , Cause we all know that she may be a little off if you know what I mean." I said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A LITTLE OFF" Tris shouts.

"Sh*t" I mumble under my breathe. Zeke just grins at me. We see Christina came out of the other room. "Part of her hair was shaved off and there was wrapping there from falling on the concrete" Marlene said as she walk towards us. We heard footsteps then we see Tris comes out I look at Christina for a second and I realize what she about to do and Zeke must have realized it too he wrap his hands around Christina to keep her from hitting Tris who was very confused right now.

"What happened too you Christina" Tris said as she walked up to her. Christina gave me a questioning look and I told her that Tris lost some of her memory so just bear with her.

**At school (Tris POV)**

After I left the house I got in the car with Caleb and Susan there was another guy in the car and it turns out to be Robert. Then all of a sudden I have a flashback. _It was me and this boy making out then somebody cleared there I look it was Robert and Caleb standing by the door. _

_"Tris , Tris ,TRIS!"_

I snap out of my flash back to see caleb looking at me with concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're at school and you wouldn't wake up so I started to panic and we should really get in because we have 5 minutes before school starts." Caleb said. But I didn't even heard the last part because I rushed out of the car. While I ran into the school building I bump right into someone and we both fell on the ground. I look at her for a second and she had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry tris I wasn't look where I was going" She said.

"It's ok but how do you know my name"I asked her then suddenly another flashback.

_"I see the same girl she had reddish brownish hair and look like she's about to jump off of a bridge? When she jump everything turns white and it shows another flashback and her hair is in 2 pigtails then she said "If you guys are dating that would be sooo sweet!" The flashback ends after that._

When I look again she was dragging me to a classroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just froze so I took you here for homeroom with ." The red headed girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Marlene" Marlene said.

**Skip time to lunch**

I enter the cafeteria and got my food now the only problem was where to sit I see Christina and some other people sitting at the I came up to the table all of the seats were taken with people I never seen before except for Zeke and Marlene. I tried sitting next to this girl who's hair was shaved off but she look scary as sh*t so I didn't bother sitting next to her. I walk over to Zeke but he was too "busy" with this random chick who also have blond hair ( I assume that shauna's hair is blonde). I walk over to this boy who look exactly like Zeke except he look slightly younger I walk over too him and I squeeze my self in the tight spot when I get down fully on the seat I see the boy is really close to me and everybody is staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Zeke said. I turn and see Christina giving me the death glare and Will looks very confused. I just continue to eat and I look to see the guy more closer. "Um can you please move away from me I'm starting to feel uncomfortable" I said.

"I would if I could" He replied.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You're sitting on my lap" Zeke's Brother I assume said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said while heat was rushing to my cheeks. Soon there was a long awkward silence.

"What's going on with everyone?" Will asked.

"What you mean hun?' Christina said.

"What I mean is that there is alot of tension going on between you ,tris and Uriah" Will said.

"Oh so you are Uriah" I said turning around and I was still sitting in his lap I look over too see Marlene smiling then she turns away real quick when she see me looking at her. Soon after Will and Christina was arguing then something slipped out of my mouth.

"YOU B*TCH" I yelled and slapped Christina right across her face. Before she could react Will grab both of her arms and Uriah did the same to me.

"What happened? Will asked.

"Christina is cheating on you!" I yelled. Loud enough for everyone to hear. Will looks at Christina for a second and then he calmly gets up and walk away from the table after that it was just pure silence.

I bump into somebody and it was...

_Four_

**A week later**

I have no I idea why but I've been kissed 3 times this week only after the incident between me and Christina. My mother says that my memory haven't comeback fully but I think it did , anyways on Monday Zeke accidentally kissed me when a major fight broke out. The second time was with Four a few times even though Marlene tells me I should stay away from him but I don't understand why I would want to stay away from my boyfriend and that's the part when my mom said I haven't "recovered" yet. The last time was with Uriah , I guess he was in the moment when we were having a staring contest. I'm just vary confused right at the moment.

I was walking home I felt something strike me in the head and I blacked out.

I wake up back in the hospital again confuser than ever. I see everyone in the room. Once I pull myself together. I see Christina crying and Will is sitting as far away from her as possible soon I remember what she did. I see Four , Zeke and Uriah just sitting in the chair worried , Marlene was playing with her pigtails and I just got engulf in a hug from Lynn. When they saw Lynn hug me everybody else came over and hug me.

I hear somebody whisper " I love you and I hope you will forgive me" I turn around to see four smiling like normal.

"Tris I thought you loved me" Uriah said.

"No she loves me!" Zeke yelled. They started to argue.

"Who you gonna choose Tris?" Shauna asked.


	31. Choose

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting on Friday or Saturday , On Friday I was too tired and on Saturday I was doing a project and I gotten frustrated and bad things happened and I ended up burning myself with the hot glue gun. Don't asked how. I'm thinking if I don't post out a chapter one day then I post out a really long one. Anyways back to the story! This chapter sound like a season finale to a show. This story isn't ending but It gonna bring up majority of the memories with each person and Tris will find out who she really love.**

_Last time on love square:_

"_Who you gonna choose Tris?" Shauna asked._

**Now**

I see all of them staring at me.

"Uh..." was all that managed to come out of my mouth.

"Can you guys give me about an hour?" I asked.

"Sure , I will wait on you forever Tris" I hear four said. When everyone left the room I started to think to myself and I immediately eliminate Zeke from the process , He and Shauna is dating but I don't know how he got caught up in the middle of this. I guess he just developed feelings for me. I don't remember too much of Zeke's brother but he have been really sweet to me. I get on my phone and go to camera while looking at the photos I see one with two people on the bed with shocked expressions on their face. Then a flashback happened.

_Flashback_

_I walk in I ask the man in the front desk and he told me room 122 when I walk there the door was already open and was slightly creep when I walked in I saw a naked lady laying on the coach she had brown curly hair and brown eyes it seems she didn't notice me. When I walked by the bathroom there was a blonde washing her face then entering the shower. I heard alot of noise in the other room and it sound like someone was moaning or something like that. When I walked in I saw 2 people under the cover. The hair color looks like it Marlene's and then I heard four screaming in pleasure I guess I don't understand too much of these things because I usually skip health class. When I came closer it was four and Marlene. I took a quick picture of both of them and the other 2 girls before screaming" You son of a b!tch!" I yelled and Four and Marlene turned to see me in here with tears staining my eyes I ran out of his apartment and I see him coming after me._

_Another Flashback happened after that_

_"Uriah I think you should sit down this may be hard to take in?' I said to him_

_"What you mean?"_

_We walk in to the living room and Christina asked where's Zeke?_

_"Probably getting some from Shauna"Uriah answered back_

_"I heard that and Shauna is in the kitchen you dumb a**" Zeke said coming up the stairs._

_"Woah what's wrong with tris?" Zeke asked and Shauna came and sat next to him. I grab Uriah hand and gave it a squeeze._

_"Why are you squeezing my hand it seems like you were telling me the news that my mom or brother died?" Uriah said_

_" Alright let's start then I was heading to Four's apartment and when i came the door was slightly open and so I entered in when i came in her i saw a naked woman laying down on the coach then there was another one who had blonde hair in the shower" I could see them gasp as I show them the picture. I squeeze Uriah hand tighter and told them but the worst part isn't that yet._

_" When I head into Four's bedroom there was a lot of screaming of pleasure and-d I saw Four and M-M- Marlene in the bed together". I saw Uriah stands up and yell " NO! Marlene would never do anything like that to me." I walk up to him and show the picture of both of them shocked. Uriah looks shocked fulled with hurt and anger then he head to the bathroom and we hear sobs and " Marlene why!". _

Then I woke up from the flashback with my eyes fill with tears. It's all coming back right now , how Four cheated on me with Marlene and 2 other people then I remember Uriah and how much he loved Marlene and the our first truth or dare game together

_"Alright since this is my house I will start off". Zeke said then his eyes start wandering over to Christina, I was relieve then he eyes turn to me and said Tris , Candor or Dauntless?"_

_"Um dauntless?"_

_" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with ..."_

_"Uriah" said Zeke while grinning._

_When we get in there I realize how small the closet is and there's not enough space between us._

_We don't have to do this if you don't want to I just didn't want to take off my-" I said when I was cut of by Uriah lips. _

Then I remember scarlet.

_I was heading to my locker when I saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes were talking to Uriah then I saw she gave him a peck on the lips then it turned into a make out session. I don't know why but I was really angry so I had an small glass in my hand broke. So I had to go to the nurse to get it wrap up so no bacteria gets in it._

_At lunch the same girl came and sit between me and Uriah and she made me fell on the ground. I sigh and I sit next to Will and Christina who seem to notice the tension growing between us. Lynn came over to take a seat and see the girl._

_"Who is you and why your sitting here?" Lynn ask_

_"My name is Scarlet and I'm sitting here because Uriah invited me here" Scarlet answered_

_" And why did he let you sit over here?" I ask. Scarlet just look at me and then turn back to Lynn and said 'I don't know why this little girl talking to me but I'm dating Uriah". She said while smirking. That Broke me , it repeat in my mind over and over again especially "little girl "._

_Without realizing what I did I ended up punching scarlet in the face which was an knock out blow and I was about to continue until I had teachers pulling me off of her. I was standing outside of the cafeteria when Uriah came out and yelled. "Why the f*ck you did that for?"_

_"Why the f*ck you hanging out with that b*tch" I answered back._

_"Why do you care if I hang out with her it's not like we were dating"He yelled back. We were both yelling._

_"If we weren't dating then why were you playing with my emotion like i'm a toy or something!, I started to like you for a reason for yourself but I guess that's not worth it! Were I just a rebound?!". Alot of people were starting to come out the cafe and the whole group came and was watching._

_"No you were never a rebound! I'm not like that I'm sorry if I was messing with your emotions but I just don't like you like that!"_

_"Well then next time when your little girlfriend goes cheating on you or dump you don't try coming back over to me just for the same thing to happen again!"._

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

But then again who would kiss me just because I ate his cake. We had alot of good times together but then there were also bad times. Like the time he would let me freeze to death.

_I saw the door opened for a short second and the threw out fluffy socks and a blanket. I ran and I grab one of the fluffy socks pairs and head to the blankets but Uriah already gotten the blanket so the rest of my body is cold. I sigh as I bring my knee's to my chest and wraps my arms around it. A few minutes pass and I'm still freezing my nose was turning red so as my cheeks. My arms were starting to get stiff so I try moving them around I look at the door as I see Marlene had a rock in her hand but Lynn and Zeke dragged her back._

But then again we confessed to each other , But Christina did try to break us up which she succeeded in. I soon awaken to see everybody entering the room again.

"Did you have enough time to think tris?" Marlene asked.

"Yea" I said._ I don't know how I could have forgiven her._

"Who do you choose" Shauna asked. I look at Zeke who had a grin , He knows it not him so he walked back over to Shauna and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I look over at Uriah then at Four but then I notice something poking out his pocket , My eyes widen for a second but then it changed. I smile at Uriah and Four before choosing.

"I choose you" I said pointing to...

Bang! Is all I hear. When I open my eyes I see Lynn is on the floor and I see Marlene is on Four's back trying to weaken him. I see Shauna with tears in her eye and trying to wake up Lynn.

"Somebody get some help!" Shauna yelled. I see Zeke is pushing Four up against wall and Nurses came in and put Lynn on a stretcher and take her away with Shauna coming after her. I see cops taking Four out of the room and only people left in the room was Me , Christina , Will , Uriah and Zeke. Soon after Zeke , Christina and Will left.

"Well... That was tragic" Marlene said.

"Mhm" I said.

"So... I know this is a bad time but you pick me" Uriah said.

"This is a very bad time" I said. as I playfully punch him on the arm. Then he surprisingly kiss my nose and I giggle then I kiss him. He kisses me back then we hear somebody clear their throat. We look over to see Marlene smiling and then she went back to kissing.

Marlene's POV

"I choose you" Tris said as she was pointing to Uriah just a that second I see Christina running towards Four as he grab out his gun to shoot Tris. Christina push four as he pulled the trigger and the bullet hits the last person I expect too see fall to the ground.

_Lynn_

Four pushes Christina away and she hit Will and they both fell down I managed to jump on Fours back and he drop the gun and then he tosses me off him. I see Shauna crying and she yelled "Somebody get some help!".

I see nurses coming in and put Lynn on a stretcher they took her out with Shauna following , Later on I see cops come in and took Four out. Soon after everyone left, I try to break the akward silence

"Well... That was tragic" I said.

"Mhm" Tris reply

I gotten a text message from My boyfriend Derick before I could even reply I hear Uriah said "So... I know this is a bad time but you pick me"

"This is a very bad time" Tris replies while playfully punching his arm. Then he kissed her on her nose , then she kissed him and he kissed her back , I know what was gonna happened next and I cleared my throat to remind them that I'm still here. I went back to texting my boyfriend.

They are so cute together I thought.

**I guess you can say this is a long chapter. This is the last chapter for today. I am not sure if I will be able to go on the computer on thursday since it's rosh hannah. Anyways Review! , Favorite and Follow. 2 more reviews till 110 ,I actually hit over 2000 words :D**

**Until Next time**

**~ MunchyCookies**


	32. Lynn

**Hey guys today I'm back with another chapter. Just to let you guys know this story is coming to an end and what I'm planning after that is another story with another ship probably trisxwill it won't be long then I will go on to the sequel of this story since many of you guys wanted that. This chapter is called Lynn because it's about Lynn and what happened at the hospital so this is mostly in Lynn's and Shauna's POV. Of course there will be Uritris in this chapter but not alot. So let's get back to the story!**

**Lynn's POV**

"I pick you" Tris said. The only thing she said before I drop to the ground with pain towards my stomach the last thing I heard was my sister Shauna screaming "Lynn!" before I fully blacked out.

**Shauna's POV**

When the nurses took Lynn out I ran after her and the doctors block me.

"Sorry ma'am but family only" The doctor said.

"I'm her sister let me in!" I yelled.

"Sorry no visitors at the moment we are putting her in immediate surgery due to the lost of blood" Another doctor says. I walk into the waiting room and called my parents , 15 minutes later my mom , dad and hector shows up , I also see Marlene , Zeke and Uriah. My mom runs up to me and hugs me. Later the doctors come out.

"Can I talk to the parents privately" The doctor said.

"If you have something to say then say it to all of us" Hector says.

"Hector!" My mom said.

"What? I'm worried about my older sister!" He said. My parents followed the doctor into the room only thing I heard is my mom crying getting louder I started to worried but then I zoned out thinking of what happened then I see a cover over Lynn body NO! I screamed just to have Zeke calming me down.

"It's ok Shauna she's gonna be ok"Zeke said.

"May I have family members here" The doctor called. I got up from my seat with hector and we walked in I see Lynn just lying on the bed her brown eyes staring at me I run over to hug her but she clutch her stomach real quick.

"She got shot near one of her major arteries , She may be awake right now but we are not to sure if shes gonna go into a coma or die overnight due to the lost of blood and it seems like a tumor was forming but it is very unclear" The doctor when we left I see Uriah and Marlene walked in there.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asked.

"I'm not sure , I am just not sure anymore" I said.

**Marlene's POV**

Me and Uri walked into the room to see lynn lying on her bed she look over too us and she look very pale. Me and Uriah walked over to her bed side.  
"Are you okay" Uriah asked.

"What do you think" Lynn said weakly

"You guys have 5 minutes left till visiting hours are over" A nurse yells.

Me and Uri give lynn a hug then when I about to leave I felt a tug on my arm I see Lynn hand on mines.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If I don't make it out alive , I want you guys to tell my family that I love them and wish the best for them and that no matter how annoying Uriah was"  
"Hey!" Uriah yells

"That I love him too, I also love you too Mar" Lynn said , just as the last second she whispers to me only loud enough that only I can hear she whispers " I love you more than a friend , I try to change my mind by dating eric but that didn't work and I was heartbroken when Uri got to to first but I decided to let it go , I love y-" Then she closes her eyes slowly.

"No!" I yelled as the doctors rush in and Uri drags me back. I kept on thrashing and hitting him until I finally gave up and cry onto his shoulder. Shes gone is all that I think of , With her big brown eyes and her shaved blonde hair , she's gone.

**Sorry for the short chapter and not posting on friday or sat. If you guys want a explanation of what happened to Lynn let me know. Also check out this song called " She's gone" By Hall and Oates one of my favorite song**

**Until next time**

**~MunchyCookies**


	33. Secrets Shouldn't Be hidden

**I would have posted this earlier but it decided save so here I am again typing also I'm planning to end it at either 35 or 40 the the new story will be called " My sexy secretary" Hehe**

**Marlene's POV**

"What did she said before she um... You know" Uriah asks.

"That she loves both of us and we were her best friends I lied.

"Your lieing" A voice that sound familiar I turn around to see Tris standing there. Shes onto me I thought as Tris stand there with a smirk on her face.

"I have a feeling you know something that we don't know" I said. The smirk disappear from her face then she grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

"Did you know?" I ask Tris.

"Yes , you didn't notice?" Tris asked.

"No..."

"She looks at you differently from you and Uriah , She even has a soft spot for you , She cared so much about you but doesn't shows it but I could see it , she was heartbroken when you and Uri was dating not only because she would be the thrid wheel but she kinda has a crush" Tris replies.

"On who?" Uriah says.

"URI!" me and tris yelled at the same time.

"What did I do wrong?" Uriah asked.

"I wonder why I chose you?" Tris teases

"WHAT!"Uriah says

"Just kidding but you could be clueless at times" Tris says.

"I am not clueless" Uriah says.

"Yes you are" I said.

"Wait a minute Lynn likes yo-" Uriah said before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"SHHH not everyone need to hear"

"Hear what?' Shauna asked. Just great

"Nothing.." I said.

"What is it did lynn said anything to you before she fell asleep?"

"Wait a minute , she fell ASLEEP?! I thought she was dead for crying out loud" Uriah says.

"Sorry about that she tends to do those sick jokes whether it life threatening just like when hector used to kick her down the stairs (**I have a friend who did this)** Then she acted like she was dead, Hector was never the same after that" Shauna says. I see Uriah grins a little before he got hit in the back of his head.

"Oww..." Uriah says.

"Don't laugh this is serious" Tris says.

"So your telling me that lynn is alive" I snap.

"Yea.. Didn't she played those jokes on you guys?" Shauna asked.

"Only one time..." Uriah said , I knew what the story was about and I didn't want to talk about it.

**A week later**

I have been visiting Lynn and with her condition it's odd , some days she all energetic and other days she look like shes dead. Today was the day I started to think differently of Lynn and about my gender preference...

I walked into the hospital and then into the room Lynn was located at and I see her lying in bed watching tv then she turns her attention to me. We spend sometime talking and when I was about to leave Lynn asked me to come closer so I did , then she said to come more closer so I did until our faces were inches apart. I was used to it because when we was younger before she went all tomboy on me we used to play hand games and we were really close to eachother but we didn't know better. Before I knew it she cups my face in her hands and gave me a sincere, sweet kiss.

I was very shocked but I still kissed back because I kinda sorta liked it. Ever since that happened I have been coming back to the hospital everyday to spent some "time" with her ;). Until today...

I came out of the hospital room just to see Uriah standing there with a confused expression on his face.

"What were you doing in the hospital today?" Uriah asked.

"N-Nothing" I said.

"Interesting since your lips are swollen your hair is messed up and you haven't make eye contact with me , Is there something that I should know?"Uriah asked. Sh*t he's on to me, Next thing I know is that I started to run , when I got tired he caught up to me pick me up over his shoulders and put me in his car , He lock the doors too.

"Alright since I got you in my car now you will have to explain to me" Uriah says with a smirk coming across his face, I know if I don't answer him he will tickle me but if I do...

"Aah!" I scream as he started to tickle me. I slap his hands off of me and said.

"Fine I will tell you"

"Oh yay!" ( Boy meets world reference :D)

I took a long breathe then I hear Uri sings

"Secrets , Secrets , cant be hidden!" The pressure was on me when he stop singing and stared right into my eyes.

"Lynn kissed me" I shout then I covered my mouth then I covered his

"You can not tell anyone about this especially Shauna and Derick" I said threatening.

"You got my promise but you have to tell them someday" Uri said before I pull him into a hug we release realizing how close we were. Until I leaned in and pressed my lips to his but realizing what I have done I grab his car keys and open the door then ran out without any thought in mind.

What have I got myself into...

**Alright now you see what I did there? Possibly another chapter out tonight I'm not too sure. This story may end from 40 - 55 chapters that's my range now since I added in this drama.**

**Until next time**

**~Munchycookies**


End file.
